El mapa a tu corazon
by mArA-FeR
Summary: Pirata conoce damisela,damisela y pirata se enamoran pero damisela se casa con otro,pirata regresa por damisela y juntos emprenden una aventura en busca de la fuente de la vida,topandose con problemas como luchar contra el corazon ¿ganaran la batalla? JE
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! regresamos con una nueva historia que esperemos les guste, se situa despues de la tercera peli. Ah! y piratas del Caribe no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney (desafortunadamente, por que si fuera asi Elizabeth se hubiera quedado con Jack y nosotras con Orlando y Johnny jaja). Bueno ya sin mas aqui va el primer cap. dejen reviews!**

_pensamientos_

**

* * *

Capitulo 1**

_Diez largos días desde la partida de Will. Diez días sin ver a Jack y diez años para poder reencontrarme con Will. Pero como mi padre me decía de pequeña al contarme esas historias de piratas que me hicieron soñar, recuerdo esa historia del Pirata Salgari que se une a la flota de un rajá que ha sido desposeído de sus propiedades por Inglaterra. El motivo por el cual Salgari acepta convertirse en capitán de un barco que Occidente calificaría de pirata es por el amor de una doncella que el esperaba que algún día después de convertirse en alguien importante correspondería su amor : "esperar es permitir que el tiempo te haga burla. Es dejarse mecer por una ola. Esperar es creer en algo. Es un horizonte sin tierra ni cielo." Relatan que solía decir Salgari al estar tanto tiempo navegando._

Aunque Elizabeth nunca supo como terminaba la historia le gustaba creer que finalmente Salgari y su amada estarían juntos navegando hacia el horizonte. Ese horizonte el cual la mantenía con la esperanza de volver a ver a Will. Hasta cierto punto le llego a parecer absurdo esperar tanto tiempo pero el amor lo puede todo ¿no? O al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba. ¿Pero amar a quien? O mejor dicho ¿no amar a quien? Quizá si hubiera seguido a su corazón y no a sus impulsos y loca cabeza, probablemente ahora no estaría en esa isla desierta pensando todas esas cosas. Quizás estaría al lado de esa persona, la cual dominaba sus pensamientos de vez en cuando, navegando por todos los mares; sintiendo la libertad que el alguna vez quiso hacerle sentir.

De cualquier forma ahora esos sueños que alguna vez tuvo de ser una pirata parecían cada vez mas lejanos, ya que luego de los recientes acontecimientos, acabo varada en esa isla.

Esa isla... había solo una pequeña villa con pocos habitantes y como era de esperarse casi nada que poder hacer. Con el dinero que consiguió "prestado" de Jack (sin que el lo supiera) pudo comprar una modesta cabaña a la orilla de un acantilado, desde la cual podía observar a toda hora el horizonte.

* * *

Diez días aguantando tormentas en un pequeño bote no era lo que el Capitan Jack Sparrow tenia planeado, pero al menos había obtenido lo que quería a costa de todo y todos: tenia las cartas de navegación, el ron, y la chica... un momento; al parecer no había obtenido todo lo que quería, le faltaba algo o mas bien alguien pero su soberbia lo controlaba, no dejando expresar libremente sus sentimientos.

Al salir de tortuga tenia solo un objetivo el cual era el elixir de la vida pero al replantear lo que había obtenido hasta el momento la brújula giro descontrolamente por horas hasta que finalmente marco un rumbo distinto al planeado...

* * *

En otro lugar no tan lejano de donde se encontraban, un pirata ,muy parecido pero muy distinto a la vez, de Jack y de cualquier otro pirata acababa de llegarle el rumor de que cierto capitán de cierto navío había obtenido las cartas de navegación para llegar al lugar más querido por todo hombre ambicioso como el. Éste hombre, el cual se creía el amo de todo el Golfo de México y era considerado como un pirata bromista se hacía llamar por el nombre de John Lafitte. Ahora aguardaba en Tortuga sabiendo que Sparrow tenía que tocar puerto ahí eventualmente y cuando eso sucediera, el estaría preparado.

* * *

-Le ha gustado el té, señorita Wilkinson?- Preguntó la Sra. Thomson, la usual y nueva compañía de Elizabeth a la cual ella había inventado una gran historia sobre como había acabado en ese pueblo y tuvo que cambiar su apellido debido a que probablemente luego de los problemas con la EITC estarían buscándola. Cuando ella se disponía a contestar, miró por la ventana dándose cuenta que era casi el atardecer; la hora de pasear por el acantilado donde Will la había dejado y aunque sabía que sus acciones eran algo absurdas, no dejaba a un lado la esperanza de que algún día regresara con anticipación... o tal vez, sólo esperaba que algo emocionante pasara, algo que le diera de nuevo sentido a su vida sin importar qué o quién.

-Muchas gracias, el té estuvo delicioso y la charla bastante acogedora. Siento mucho tener que disculparme, pero me tengo que marchar, pues he recordado que tengo quehaceres de regreso en casa, que no puedo dejar para después. Fue un placer haber venido. Hasta luego- le dijo dándole un falso beso en ambas mejillas y saliendo a toda prisa de la casa, dirigiéndose a la playa para observar su parte favorita del día.

_¿Cuánto más podré soportar esto? Sólo van quince días desde que llegue aquí y estoy volviéndome loca. ¿Qué habría pasado si... si hubiera escuchado lo que intentaba explicarme o al menos lo que yo quiero creer que intentaba decirme?_

**Flashback**

Acabando la reunión de la hermandad en la Isla del Naufragio, luego de haber sido nombrada reina pirata por cortesía de Jack, decidimos regresar cada quien a sus respectivos barcos y prepararse para la batalla, pero algo me dio la necesidad de hacerle un par de preguntas a Jack. Así que los dos dejamos subir primero a la tripulación, así como si lo hubieramos planeado, y caminamos un par de minutos juntos en silencio.

-¿Y, qué se siente, su majestad? El poder tener a toda una flota a la cual gritarle con su chillona voz y mangonearla a su gusto?- me dijo Jack iniciando la conversación. Lo miré y sonreí como si hubiera esperado este momento desde hace tiempo.

-De hecho... ¿quieres que te lo explique con lujo de detalle? Por que estoy consiente de que tu nunca podrás estar a tal altura como la mía!

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Lizzie? Después de todo; creo que olvidas algo muy importante... ¡soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow! ¿savy?- a esto Elizabeth no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de una tierna risa.

-Jack... ¿Por qué me diste tu voto?- le dijo cambiando de tema a lo cual el la miró un momento planeando bien su respuesta.

-Lizzie, amor por si no lo sabes, solo elegí a la persona con mas cerebro y

la mas mandona, sin ofender, los demás hubieran sido un desastre.

-No te creo... ¿cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones, Capitán Sparrow?!

-Por que no me acompañas a mi camarote donde podremos discutirlas más cómodamente- le susurró Jack al oído.

-¿Por quién me toma, Capitán?- dijo Elizabeth falsamente ofendida.

-Bueno, después de asesinarme sería lo más amable de tu parte. Aparte de probablemente moriremos mañana y tu debes enmendar cuentas conmigo de algún modo!

-Le recuerdo que soy una mujer comprometida, Capitán Sparrow.

-Comprometida, más no casada.-Elizabeth se volteó a verlo y después de fulminarlo con la mirada, trató de evadir el tema tratando de cerrar la puerta, lo cual no tuvo éxito debido a que Jack puso justo a tiempo su bota entre la puerta y la pared.- ¿Estás segura que lo amas?-Preguntó Jack viéndola a los ojos en un tono demasiado serio para él.

-Buenas noches.- le dijo debido a que ya no sabía que contestar.

Para Jack eso fue un no de la parte de Elizabeth, por lo que dirigió a Elizabeth una enigmática sonrisa, quitó su bota y caminó hacia su camarote donde finalmente pudo dormir tranquilamente sabiendo que todavía había una pequeña brisa de su lado.

**Fin del flashback**

Elizabeth tuvo que despertar de sus recuerdos, los cuales la hacían confundirse más, ya que pudo ver a la distancia algo que la dejó pasmada... y no tenía nada que ver con el Holandés Errante: era un pequeño bote de remos con un apuesto pirata abordo, el cual se acercaba a la costa justo en donde ella se encontraba.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

_No sé que fue lo que pasó, pero al verla ahí parada a unos metros de mí me hizo pensar que estaba de regreso en el closet de Davy Jones. Seguro esta tonta brújula ya no sirve o alguien me quiere tomar el pelo. Tal vez es todo un producto de mi imaginación... o talvez sea el ron..._

O tal vez esto era lo que realmente quería.

**Flashback**

-De nuevo te sales con la tuya... esto ya no es divertido, Jack. ¡¿Por qué no eres un hombre normal?!- le dijo Elizabeth riéndose mientras los dos subían una vez más al Perla Negra después de haber estado en el closet de Davy Jones y las cosas volvieran a su estado normal.

-Lizzie acéptalo, sin mi tu vida no sería igual- le dijo dejándola atrás unos momentos antes de que ella lo tomara del brazo haciendo que regresara a ella un momento más.

- Sin ti mi vida sería normal!

-Si, siendo una persona común y corriente sin un propósito en la vida mas que el de sobrevivir en este mundo infestado por ratas.- le dijo el defendiendo su posición a lo cual ella no se dio por vencida

-Si estando contigo tengo que lidiar con ratas... iguales a ti...

-Se que eso te gusta cariño!- dijo Jack retador mientras dejaba ver en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa reprimida.- Corrígeme si me equivoco.- Elizabeth solo pudo quedársele viendo, sin una respuesta que hiciera a los dos felices o que explicara lo que sentía ante todo esto.

-Debería... ir ahora a mi camarote.- le dijo excusándose de la conversación que ahora se volvía peligrosa para ella.

-¿Hasta cuando dejarás las excusas?- le gritó antes de que ella lo dejara sólo en la cubierta. Siempre lo dejaba así.

**Fin del Flashback**

Entre mas se acercaba el barco a la costa Elizabeth daba menos crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, simplemente no podía ser posible que EL estuviera a solo unos metros de ella.

-¡Jack! Grito Elizabeth corriendo hacia el mientras que el pirata estaba bajando del bote

-Tengo entendido que hay una damisela en peligro o creo que era una peligrosa damisela, como sea, que necesita ser rescatada de la aburrición Elizabeth rió

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Elizabeth no pudo evitar mostrar una gran sonrisa que apenas le cabía en la cara. El ver a alguien conocido y más alguien como Jack, le hacía sentir que su vida cobraba un poco de sentido y le hacía recordar quien era ella.

- Ahora vivo aquí... por lo menos por un tiempo... ¿que haces _tú_ aquí? No esperaba visitas hasta dentro de 10 años... ¿No deberías estar por otro lado persiguiendo tesoros?¿Que le paso al Perla? - le dijo ella algo incrédula.

-Ni menciones lo del Perla, Barbosa se lo llevó pero al menos esta vez me dejaron en Tortuga y lo recuperare…dijo Jack pensativode alguna forma lo recuperare y en cuanto al tesoro de hecho estoy persiguiendo uno el cual se encuentra... aquí!- dijo viendo su brújula la cual por fin se había detenido y apuntaba en su dirección.-

-¿Cómo puedes perder un barco tantas veces? pregunto Elizabeth

-Suele suceder cuando vives entre piratas, veras Lizzie… no todos son tan honrados como yo- dijo Jack con una sonrisa, Elizabeth volvió a reír

-Eres imposible- respondió sencillamente Elizabeth con una sonrisa

-Como sea cariño dime, ¿qué tipo de tesoro esconden en este pueblucho?- Miró alrededor con cara de asco y la volteó a ver incitándola a contestar- ¿Hay alguna cantina por aquí? Muero de hambre, necesito alimentarme

-Hay una cantina pero debo advertirte que no es como la de Tortuga, Jack

-Ningún lugar es igual que Tortuga cariño, eso ya lo se, vamos dame un recorrido, shu shu - dijo Jack con un ademán para que ella avanzara.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el pequeño pueblo en silencio, Elizabeth no lograba comprender por que Jack de todos los lugares en los que podría estar estaba ahí en un pueblo en medio de la nada con ella. _En verdad es hermosa,¿Por qué tenía que casarse con Will? Si el día anterior ella no parecía segura de sus sentimientos, que hubiera pasado si…._

-La cantina esta un poco mas lejos pero esta de aquí es mi casa ¿Quieres verla? dijo Elizabeth sacando a Jack de sus pensamientos y señalando la pequeña cabañita que estaba enfrente de ellos.

-¡Claro! entremos a ver la guarida del Rey Pirata- respondió Jack con entusiasmo avanzando hacia la puerta

- No está muy amueblada pero solo llevo unos días aquí y no esperaba visitas- advirtió Elizabeth mientras abría la puerta

En verdad no había casi nada en ella. Sólo un viejo sofá,una estufa y una mesa que pudo ver Jack al entrar. Los pisos de madera se veían algo comidos por las polillas y olía igual al cuarto de máquinas del Perla algo que a Jack le hizo sentir como en casa.

-Sí que hablabas en serio con eso de que no estaba amueblada... pero te falto el mencionar que tampoco te gusta hacer la limpieza... A menos que ¿te guste estar así? La verdad esperaba que el Rey en este caso Reina viviera en un lugar mas… - dijo Jack explorando el sofá el cual ya le recordaba que era hora de su siesta y lo invitaba a hacerlo en ese instante - ... lujoso concluyó sencillamente.

-Y yo esperaba que un Capitán tuviera un barco que navegar

-Touché- dijo Jack con una sonrisa

-La verdad casi no estoy aquí - mintió tratando de ocultando su cara de tristeza sacando ollas y especias para prepararle algo a su invitado

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Jack al ver que al parecer Lizzie tenia intenciones de cocinar

-Te voy a preparar algo de comer Jack, o ¿prefieres ir a la cantina?

Hacia años que una mujer no cocinaba para Jack, en el Perla tenían un cocinero y en Tortuga ninguna mujer cocinaría para el a menos que les pagara, de hecho la ultima vez que recordaba haber comido algo preparado por una mujer fue hace muchos años en casa de Tia Dalma quien le preparo algo que Jack nunca supo que era pero como estaba hambriento simplemente lo comió.

-No, de hecho aquí le falta poco para verse como una cantina, sin ofender querida- dijo Jack y Elizabeth sonrió- pero mas te vale que lo que sea que prepares tenga buen sabor, tengo un estomago delicado a lo cual Elizabeth rió

-No te preocupes Jack, te aseguro que te encantará mi comida, después de todo aprendí a cocinar hasta después de que Will me pidiera matrimonio y practique un par de semanas, las ultimas veces la comida no salía quemada así que como debes imaginar, tengo mucha experiencia en la cocina!

-Si, me lo imagino querida- la verdad es que nunca pensó en Lizzie como una ama de casa y el hecho de verla en la cocina le parecía gracioso hasta cierto punto.

Jack tomo asiento en la mesa que estaba dentro de la cocina y observo a Elizabeth mientras cocinaba. Ella simplemente lo ignoro hasta que finalmente vio la mueca burlona de Jack y pregunto:

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Jack?

-Tu en una cocina, intentando parecer un ama de casa, cuando en realidad sabes que eres una pirata

-¿Quién dice que intento parecer un ama de casa? Simplemente estoy siendo amable con un viejo amigo

-Eso es lo que parece, cariño

Elizabeth no supo que responder y prosiguió cocinando mientras Jack solo la observaba. Luego de un rato lo que sea que estaba preparando Elizabeth, parecía estar listo. Saco 2 vasos y una botella de…ron que había conseguido en la cantina pero cuando la pidió el cantinero la miro extrañado.

-Espero te gusten las tortugas, Jack

-Si, me agradan, además de ser buenas balsas saben bien y aun más acompañadas de ron

-Me alegro- concluyó Elizabeth colocando los platos con las tortugas en la mesa, se sentó frente a Jack e iba a servirle un vaso de ron pero Jack tomo la botella entera, le sirvió la mitad de un vaso a ella y bebió de la botella

-¿Qué?- le dijo Jack al ver la cara de desaprobación de Lizzie- ¿Acaso esperabas que solo tomara un vaso de ron? Deberías agradecer que lo compartí

Elizabeth negó con la cabeza y empezó a comer, utilizando los cubiertos de una manera muy correcta, mientras que Jack al parecer no los conocía.

-Debo decir que es una de las mejores tortugas que he probado pero te falta algo de sazón- comentó Jack

-Tomaré eso como un gracias por la comida

-Dime Lizzie ¿Cómo va la vida de casada? Supongo que de maravilla, después de todo sin esposo no hay peleas

-Muy gracioso Jack

-Respóndeme algo. La noche anterior a tu "boda" no parecías muy segura de amar a William y sin embargo te "casaste" con el en MI barco ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Curiosidad

-Entonces no tengo por que responder solo para satisfacer tu curiosidad

-¿Sabes? Con eso respondes mi pregunta, una mujer que se hubiera casado por amor simplemente hubiera respondido: por que lo amo dijo Jack imitando la voz de una mujer pero TU sin embargo no sabes que responder por lo que deduzco que te casaste con el pobre tonto solo por quizás….emoción

-No tengo por que hablar de mis sentimientos contigo; ¿Terminaste?

-Si

-Bien- dijo Elizabeth levantándose algo irritada de la mesa, recogiendo los platos y dirigiéndose a su habitación donde busco cobijas para darle a Jack

Jack la siguió y se detuvo a observar la habitación de Lizzie, tenia vista al mar lo cual le fascino al pirata.

-Elegiste esta pocilga por la vista ¿verdad?- dijo Jack rompiendo el silencio

Elizabeth volteo y lo miro con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza en sus ojos.

-Si, así puedo ver el horizonte a toda hora- respondió melancólicamente mirando por la ventana

-¿Realmente planeas esperarlo 10 años?

-Escucha Jack no estoy de humor para pelear así que toma- dijo Elizabeth dándole a Jack unas cobijas- puedes dormir en el sofá

Jack las tomó y giro para ver el sofá y luego de examinarlo dijo con voz áspera a Elizabeth:

-La cama se ve mas cómoda, cariño

-Ni lo sueñes. dijo Elizabeth indicándole con su brazo el sofá

-Vamos amor, Will no tiene por que saberlo, nunca has escuchado, ¿ojos que no ven corazón que no siente? ¡Además Will ya ni siquiera tiene corazón!

-¡Al sofá!

-Esta bien, esta bien- dijo Jack saliendo de la habitación y cuando llego al sofá grito- ¿no me darás al menos un beso de buenas noches?

-¡NO!

-A veces me dan pesadillas ¿sabes? En caso de que hoy tenga una pesadilla ¿puedo pasarme contigo?- dijo Jack quien ya estaba parado afuera de la puerta de la habitación de Elizabeth

-¡Ya duérmete!

-Tomare eso como un talvez- dijo Jack regresando al sofá con una sonrisa

-Si tienes pesadillas no cuentes conmigo para consolarte- le grito Elizabeth y después se acostó a dormir con una sonrisa, la inesperada visita de Jack la había alegrado mas de lo que quería aceptar.

-Y que tal si…-comenzó a decir Jack

-Es el sofá o tu bote de remos, tu eliges- grito Elizabeth

-¡Buenas noches Lizzie!- dijo Jack guardando silencio al fin

-¡Buenas noches Jack!

-Ah y Jack…. Gracias por venir- dijo Elizabeth con voz calmada

-De nada, amor, de nada, descansa- finalizó Jack y se quedo dormido con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! muchas gracias por sus reviews! son inspiradores, sigan dejandonos su opinion y nosotras seguimos escribiendo jaja. Bueno ya sin mas aqui esta el Capítulo 3.**

**ATTE. MARA Y FER**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

La luz del día comenzó a iluminar poco a poco el cuarto de Elizabeth haciendo que ella se despertara como hace mucho no lo hacía.

_Hace tanto tiempo que no dormía tan bien._- pensó mientras se paraba de la cama a abrir totalmente las cortinas así dejando todo el sol entrar-_ La última vez que recuerdo haber dormido así fue la noche que había ido a buscar a Will a Tortuga y acabé topándome con Jack quien me invitó a ir a bordo del Perla Negra junto con James Norrington, pobre James, cruel destino el suyo... como quisiera poder haberle ayudado... en fin... esa noche Jack me dio una habitación junto a los cuarteles del Capitán y por alguna extraña razón me sentí tan tranquila en esa pequeña habitación, a pesar de que estaba algo sucia y descuidada. Se veía que nadie había estado ahí en mucho tiempo, pero yo me sentía tan bien durmiendo arrullada por las olas, y de cierta manera, me sentía segura ya que si algo hubiera llegado a suceder, Jack estaba en la habitación de al lado, justo como ahora._

_Pero no es que sienta algo profundo por Jack, ¡No, claro que no! Simplemente confío tanto en el y eso me reconforta. Tener un amigo pirata en el cual confiar y que además me protege, si, debe ser por eso que dormí tan bien esta noche._

Elizabeth comenzó a hacer su cama y levantar las pocas cosas que tenía en el cuarto, sin pensar más en el asunto. Tanto pensamiento la iba a acabar volviendo loca, si de por sí ya estaba algo confundida por como la dejó tan repentinamente Will y como al fin y al cabo Jack siempre acababa siendo el que llegaba a su rescate, ya fuera algo tan simple como esto. Después de un rato de pensamientos, regresó a la vida. Miro por la ventana unos momentos más, se puso una bata y camino hasta el sofá en el que Jack aun seguía profundamente dormido.

_**Se ve tan tierno dormido**_

Jack balbuceaba algo acerca del ron mientras dormía, lo cual provoco una pequeña risa en Elizabeth, quien decidió darse un baño y luego prepararle algo de desayunar al Pirata.

Cuando Elizabeth salió de bañarse, Jack seguía dormido. Así que se dirigió a la cocina para ver que podía preparar para desayunar, no tenia muchas cosas pero cocinó lo mas sencillo que encontró (después de todo no era muy buena en la cocina).

Una vez que los huevos revueltos estaban listos los sirvió en dos platos, los colocó en la mesa y decidió darle a Jack otra cosa de tomar que no fuera ron, así que le sirvió leche que le había llevado el repartidor justo el día anterior. Ya quería ver la cara de Jack cuando le prohibiera el ron en el desayuno; asi que se acerco al sofá y dijo con dulzura:

-Buenos días Jack

Jack ni siquiera se movió, solo emitió un pequeño ronquido. Elizabeth volvió a intentarlo esta vez un poco mas fuerte:

-Jack, despierta, el desayuno está listo!- le dijo sacudiéndolo levemente en el sofá para que así despertara, pero de nuevo, Jack no movió ni un músculo. Ya un poco impaciente Elizabeth volvió a intentarlo y dijo en voz alta casi como un grito:

-¡Despierta Jack!

Jack se despertó de un brinco pero se tranquilizo el ver a Elizabeth mirándolo burlonamente.

-¿Tienes pesadillas? ¿O por que me despertaste, amor?- dijo Jack en un tono adormilado

-Ya es casi medio día Jack, ven, prepare algo para desayunar- dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la mesa.

-Un Capitán no debe ser molestado de su sueño, es mal augurio, querida- le dijo volviéndose a acomodar en su sofá

-Olvidas que no estamos en tu barco sino en _mi_ casa, por lo tanto el pirata se despierta cuando el _ama de casa_ lo decida!- le dijo sin siquiera voltearlo a ver desde la cocina.

Jack se levanto, aun un poco dormido. Había dormido muy bien y había logrado descansar, después de todo ya llevaba varios días de no poder dormir bien debido a que había estado en el pequeño bote de remos. Y luego estaba Elizabeth comportándose como toda un ama de casa, eso le causaba gracia a Jack. Caminó a la mesa y se sentó frente a Elizabeth.

- Ahora si, ¿qué tal dormiste Jack?

-Muy bien de hecho, pero ¿sabes? Definitivamente creo que tu cama es mas cómoda- dijo Jack mientras analizaba su plato con el tenedor, como si sospechara que Elizabeth le hubiera puesto algo a su comida.

-Lastima, nunca podrás averiguar si estas en lo correcto, tendrás que vivir con la duda.

Jack solo le dirigió una sonrisa y probo el huevo revuelto, luego tomo el vaso que Elizabeth ya le había servido pero cuando lo probo... escupió la leche al suelo.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿Y el ron? ¡No me digas que lo quemaste de nuevo Lizzie!

Elizabeth no pudo contener su risa y finalmente dijo:

-No, esta vez no lo queme pero ya que estas en mi casa, debo decirte que el ron esta prohibido en el desayuno

-¿Y a cambio me das...dijo Jack poniendo cara de asco y observando el contenido del vaso- esto?- Concluyó finalmente

-Jack relájate, es solo leche, te hará bien, créeme

-¿Leche? ¿Acaso parece que soy un niño?

-En este momento... SI, así que deja de hacer berrinches y tómala, te prometo que si te la terminas no te volveré a servir leche.

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó Jack en tono infantil

-Si, te lo prometo- dijo Elizabeth con una pequeña sonrisa

-Bien- dijo Jack y siguió desayunando procesando cada bocado lentamente, le costaba acostumbrarse a este tipo de comida, pero si planeaba pasar los siguientes días de su vida con ella, debía aprender a soportarla o hasta cierto punto tendría que acabarle gustando.

Elizabeth quería reírse cada vez que Jack bebía del vaso de leche ya que ponía caras de asco, finalmente le dio lastima por lo que se levanto y le sirvió un pequeño vaso de ron.

-Tu ganas- dijo Elizabeth quitándole el vaso de leche y dándole el de ron

-¿Tan poco? - dijo Jack aliviado e inmediatamente sus manos yendo hacia el ron el cual Elizabeth se lo quitó un momento- Esta bien... los siento... gracias. - y por fin pudo tomarse su pequeña ración de ron

Elizabeth sonrió y siguieron desayunando.

Cuando ambos terminaron de desayunar Elizabeth recogió los platos y Jack de nuevo se le quedo mirando por que simplemente JAMAS imaginó a Lizzie como un ama de casa.

-Dime Jack ¿Quieres dar un paseo por el Pueblo?- pregunto Elizabeth mientras lavaba los platos

Al poco tiempo los dos salieron de la casa manteniendo poca distancia entre ellos. Al parecer el pequeño pueblo no tenía nada de interesante para Elizabeth y menos para Jack, pero el estar juntos hacía todo un poco más interesante. Incluso con todas las miradas que caían sobre ellos.

- ¿Estás segura que les agradas a estas personas? ¡Te ven muy raro, Lizzie!- le dijo Jack acercándose más de lo usual a ella, quien lo miró extrañamente sin decir nada, pues sabía que los miraban, pero no era por ella, sino por el. Seguramente no habían visto a alguien comportarse o siquiera vestirse así!

Después de un rato de andar platicando y caminando de callecita en callecita llegaron al mercado donde al parecer estaba todo el pueblo: unas 50 personas máximo.

-Sí que es un pequeño pueblo... con razón no había nadie por tu casa- le dijo Jack a Elizabeth mientras observaba unas vasijas con contenidos de muy extrañas consistencias y colores. Algo de ese puesto le recordaba a la Tía Dalma. Seguro eran todas esas sustancias y criaturas que colgaban del techo. Estaba apunto de comentarle a Elizabeth otra tontería suya cuando un niñito se le atravesó e hizo que Jack tropezara casi cayendo en todos esos frascos. El niño se paró y disculpó con Jack de una manera muy sutil, a la cual Jack respondió con un ademán de asco el cual hizo que el niño se asustara y saliera corriendo, tropezándose con varias personas y puestos antes de desaparecer a la distancia.

-Jack! ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?- le gritó Elizabeth quien había tratado de ayudarle al niño antes a tranquilizarlo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no hice nada!le gritó Jack defendiéndose en un tono infantil.- El fue el que empezó! dijo señalando el lugar por donde el niño había desaparecido.

-Si piensas quedarte aquí, Jack, tienes que empezar a comportarte... empezando por tus gestos y tus ademanes... A nadie le gusta que lo miren así! Asustas!

-¡¿Pues qué quieres que haga?! ¡Esta es mi forma de ser! – le dijo el sin prestarle mucha atención mientras miraba otros artilugios.

-Si Jack, es tu forma de ser... la de un pirata! Aquí la gente no está acostumbrada a ver piratas! De hecho debe--

- Señorita Wilkinson!- gritaron por atrás de ellos, pero ninguno de los dos volteó hasta la segunda vez que Elizabeth oyó y reconoció que se referían a ella.

-Perdone, todavía no me acostumbro a mi nombre de casada.- dijo Elizabeth volteando a ver a Jack con una mueca para que le siguiera la corriente. Un gran error...

-¡Oh así que este es su marido! ¡Por fin ha llegado!

-No, no – trató de corregir ella.

-Si, así es... mucho gusto en conocerla- respondió Jack tomando a Elizabeth del brazo, aprovechando la situación, antes de que ella pudiera corregir.

-¡Vaya! ¡Es un placer conocerlo! Después de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas que nos ha contado su esposa!- le dijo la Sra. Thomson riendo un poco y viendo a Elizabeth quien solo pudo fingir una pequeña sonrisa- Seguro le está mostrando el pueblo a su esposo; le recuerdo que la iglesia y el parque son los mejores lugares, más para unos tórtolos como ustedes- dijo volviendo a reír- perdonen mi atrevimiento.

-Si...- dijo Jack viendo a Elizabeth como su amante- ahí es donde nos dirigíamos pero nos detuvimos a ver el mercado, ¿no es así mi amor?- a esto Elizabeth solo lo miró con otra falsa sonrisa y en el momento en que la Sra. Thomson se despistó unos segundos, aprovechó para darle un gran golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Oh! Pues no los detengo, hasta pronto- dijo pero cuando se daban la vuelta para marcharse, los volvió a detener- ¡Ah! Lo siento se me olvidaba la razón por la que venía aquí. Mi esposo y yo estamos organizando un pequeño festín y queríamos invitarlos a ustedes dos.

-¡Claro! Nos encantaría ir- respondió Elizabeth vengándose de Jack, ya que sabía que a el no le había gustado nada la idea y que por el se la pasaría en ese horroroso sofá.

-Bien, es mañana por la noche, habrá todo un banquete, música... ¡todo el pueblo estará ahí! Así que será una gran oportunidad para usted, Señor Wilkinson.

-¿Gran oportunidad? ¡¿Acaso hay algún tesoro por ahí?! ¿Ron de casualidad?dijo Jack pensando en lo que más le gustaba en todo el mundo.

-¡Oh! ¡Que gracioso! No, para que conozca al pueblo. Será como una gran bienvenida! Y por cierto, espero que ustedes dos abran el baile, si no es mucho pedir. Y se retiro.

Jack y Elizabeth solo se miraron con caras de sorpresa y susto...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Maldito pirata! Como diablos siempre se acaba saliendo con la suya?! Estoy harto de que siempre haga lo mismo! Siempre entorpece mis planes! _-¡¡Jack Sparrow!! – se oyó por todo el barco el grito de Barbosa quien se encontraba en su camarote, el antiguo camarote de Jack, donde acababa de hacer añicos los restos de las cartas de navegación con un gran hoyo en el centro... donde se suponía estaba dibujado como llegar al elixir de la vida.

-Capitán?-dijo la cabeza de un marino con un ojo de madera y cara tiznada, asomándose al cuarto. Se trataba de Raguetti quien quería cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien.

-Se las ha llevado! Las cartas de navegación al elixir!! Me las pagará!- le gritó Barbosa pateando los trozos de mapa ahora en el piso.- Hay un ligero cambio de rutas. Iremos a Tortuga, ese idiota seguramente querrá ir al mejor lugar para hacer lo que más nos gusta –

-Tortuga?- adivinó Pintel quien ya también se encontraba en el cuarto e intentaba unir las partes de lo que quedaba de las cartas de navegación. En la cara de Barbosa se iluminó una pequeña sonrisa y solo se le oyó murmurarse a sí mismo: "Tortuga".

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?- gritó el pirata a través de la pequeña habitación mientras golpeaba el piso con sus sucias botas.- Un pirata _NO_ baila!! Va contra el código, contra la persona, contra todo! No puedes hacerme esto!- gritaba desesperadamente como si eso fuera a cambiar las cosas.

-¿¡Podrías calmarte?!- le gritó mientras lo hacía sentarse en la orilla de la cama.- Jack, no es para tanto, es solo un baile, dos minutos de tu preciado tiempo. No va a pasar nada.

-No lo haré- dijo Jack cruzándose de brazos y mirando en dirección contraria a ella, sólo moviendo un poco los ojos para ver si ya había cambiado de opinión, pero Elizabeth estaba firme como una roca.

OoOoO

-No me lo quitaré!- volvió a gritarle Jack mientras sujetaba su sombrero a su cabeza firmemente y Elizabeth trataba de quitárselo. Ya llevaban un buen rato correteándose por eso.

-¡No puedes ir con eso! Mucho menos con esas garrapientas fachas, Jack! Qué pensarán de mi? Ahora se supone que eres _tu_ el esposo.- le dijo dándose por vencida y cruzándose de brazos.- Tú nos metiste a ambos en esto.

-Te propondré algo, querida. Tu me haces todos los cambios que quieras...- Elizabeth comenzó a sonreír a lo que Jack subió su mano con el dedo índice apuntándola como en amenaza- pero te tendrás que comportar como la esposa del Capitán Jack Sparrow durante toda la velada.

-Bien.- pactaron el trato y Jack por fin se quitó el sombrero, poniéndoselo a Elizabeth.- Empecemos por quitarte toda esta melena de la cabeza.- Le dijo agarrándole todas sus trenzas y rastas y juntándolas en una coleta.

-¿¡Qué?! Perdóname pero estas loca!- le gritó saltando hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

-Jack! Trato es trato. Tengo derecho a hacerte todos los cambios que quiera!

-Si, pero mi cabello! –

-Sin peros! O prefieres el pelo corto?- Jack negó rápidamente con la cabeza y puso cara de perro regañado.- bien, entonces déjame hacerte una coleta, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer!- y hasta después de varios intentos fallidos, Elizabeth logró agarrar en una coleta como las que Will usaba, todo el pelo del capitán Jack Sparrow.- Bien, ahora, qué haremos con esas trenzas?- dijo agarrando las tijeras y sujetando fuertemente a Jack de las trenzas que colgaban de su barbilla para que no se moviera.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! Deja mis trencitas! Eso si que no! Sería como un suicidio el dejarte hacer eso!- dijo Jack tratando de zafarse de las garras de Elizabeth mientras ella solo se reía de la reacción del hombre frente a ella.

-No puedes dejarte eso!- dijo entre risas- No es propio de _mi_ esposo!- trató de cortarlas, pero el propietario de ellas no se dejó.- Está bien, pero déjame si quiera recortarlas un poco. De todas formas a mi me agradan.- le dijo pasando un poco las tijeras por las puntas de estas y acariciando un poco la barbilla de Jack quien no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.- Ves? Si te estas quieto las cosas pueden ser más fáciles para ambos.

-En eso te equivocas querida. Si me hubiera dejado desde un principio mangonear por ti, seguramente ahorita sería una copia barata de William. Mira como tienes al pobre. Con vestimentas no aptas para su figura y con coletitas de maricón.

**Flashback**

Después de pelear por todo el lugar, Jack logró quitarle su espada a Will, dejándolo desarmado, por lo que tuvo que correr a una de esas ruedas mecánicas, de madera, por otra espada.

-¿Quién inventó esto?- preguntó el pirata mirando la estructura sin bajar guardia ni un momento y aventando algunas espadas que colgaban entre los dos.

-Yo,- le contestó Will ocultando sólo su cuerpo atrás del poste que lo separaba de Jack- y practico aquí. Tres horas al día.

Cambiaron posiciones y espadas y mientras seguían peleando, seguían hablando:

-Tienes que buscarte una chica amigo... o puede que la razón por la que practicas tres horas diarias es por que ya la encontraste y no haz sido capas de darle un simple beso... no eres eunuco cierto?- le dijo Jack al armero con cara de asco y echándole una rápida mirada de arriba abajo.

-Practico tres horas diarias para que cuando vea piratas, asesinarlos!

Esa había sido la primera vez que Will y Jack se habían conocido, justo después de que Jack amenazara a Elizabeth y la vida de los tres cambiara de rumbos totalmente.

**Fin del flashback**

-Déjate de tonterías. A mi me agrada la forma en que Will viste y peina. No se ve nada harapiento... como tú! Ahora, quítate lo que traes puesto.- le dijo apuntando el baño.- ahí quédate que ahorita regreso.

Elizabeth salió a toda prisa de su casa y fue directo a la casa de al lado. Tocó dos veces a la puerta e inmediatamente salió la Sra. Thomson quien la invitó a pasar rápidamente y unos minutos después salió Elizabeth cargando un elegante traje negro.

-Ponte esto.- le ordenó a Jack en cuanto llegó a la casa, encontrándolo en el baño como ella le había pedido.

_A veces si sabe como comportarse. Ya quiero ver como se ve con ese traje. Tal vez detrás de todos esos harapos haya un fino y caballeroso Jack Sparrow._

En eso, sus pensamientos se esfumaron por completo con lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Era Jack todo arreglado.

Es ese Jack? No es posible! Parece otra persona! Lo que pocos cambios como la ropa y el pelo pueden hacer.

-Entiendo que estés sorprendida por mi cambio, Lizzie, pero si sigues mirándome así, me cambiaré de nuevo.- dio una pequeña vuelta para que terminara de verlo y fue directo al sofá por su sombrero y su gabardina y se los puso encima.- Y bien, qué opina, Señorita Swann?

-Por qué tardaste tanto?- dijo ella evadiendo la pregunta, realmente se veía muy guapo y todo un hombre como el que ella quería. Su tipo.

-Bien, es así como me querías ver?- le dijo Jack abriendo los brazos y dando otra vuelta.

-Si, de hecho si

-Entonces, de qué te sorprendes?

-De que supieras como ponerte el traje- se acordaba como Will tardaba tiempo poniéndoselo y siempre había requerido de su ayuda.

-Pues... ya ves, soy un caso especial.- dijo poniéndose su sombrero y gabarnida- Ahora te toca sorprenderme, shu shu- le dijo apresurándola a cambiarse.

OoOoO

Una hora después salió Elizabeth de su cuarto con un gran vestido color rosa pálido y el cabello recogido en un chongo. Al verla, Jack enmudeció, se paró rápidamente del sofá y se quedó boca abierto.

-No te quedes así! Di algo.- le ordenó con sutileza avanzando a el.

-Realmente te ves... No te podré volver a llamar pirata, querida. Esa ropa... te sienta muy bien.- dijo mirándola una y otra vez de pies a cabeza mientras le daba vueltas con la mano.

-Gracias- le dijo echándole una última mirada a él- Jack. Ya estoy lista.

-Que bueno, ya era hora. Al parecer la fiesta ya comenzó.- le dijo extendiéndole la mano, la cual ella tomó con delicadeza.

Caminaron a la casa de la Sra. Thomson sin cruzar otra palabra hasta llegar a la puerta de la entrada, donde se detuvieron y cuando Jack estaba a punto de tocar, Elizabeth lo detuvo.

-Espera un momento- le dijo acomodándole la camisa y quitándole el sombrero al cual Jack se negó

-No puedes entrar con eso!

-Por qué no? Está bien que esté tratando de ser tu esposo, pero por lo menos quiero conservar un poco de mi dignidad- y sin esperar a que Elizabeth le dijera algo mas, toco a la puerta y la tomó de la mano...


	5. Chapter 5

Ojala les guste el siguiente capitulo (algunas de las actitudes de Jack se las explicaremos en capitulos posteriores pero confien en que por algo Jack si sabe comportarse jaja) BESOS! porfis si les gusta dejen reviews!

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

La puerta se abrió y la señora Thompson miró con curiosidad a la pareja que tenía en frente discutiendo aparentemente.

-¡Buenas noches, queridos!

-¡Señora Thompson! dijo Elizabeth recobrando la compostura ¡buenas noches!

-Buenas noches madame dijo Jack de una manera muy educada ¡que bella luce! completo Jack dándole un beso en la mano

-Jajaja ¡Que encantador!, Ya veo por que te casaste con el dijo dirigiéndose a Elizabeth, quien solo le sonrió como respuesta (la verdad es que estaba un poco impresionada de lo buen actor que podía ser Jack).

-Pasen, pasen dijo la dueña de la casa y ellos obedecieron

-Lamento la demora, pero mi esposa es muy perfeccionista y tarda horas arreglándose dijo Jack y a Elizabeth claramente le molesto el comentario pero como estaba condicionada por el trato que habían hecho antes tuvo que reprimir su enojo.

-¿No es cierto mi amor? pregunto Jack a Lizzie para hacerla enfadar mas

-Si es verdad, cariño, pero creo que aun estamos a tiempo para el baile ¿no es verdad señora Thompson? dijo Elizabeth y al hacerlo la sonrisa de la cara de Jack se desvaneció de inmediato.

-¡Pero claro querida! Solo que antes tengo que presentarlos con los invitados, vamos pasen por aquí

Jack y Elizabeth la siguieron hasta llegar a un gran salón adornado muy elegante y con varias personas dentro, la verdad es que para ser un pueblo tan pequeño el salón de la casa de los Thompson era bastante grande.

Cuando ellos entraron algunas personas curiosas voltearon pero de inmediato se acerco a ellos un hombre no muy alto, vestido con un traje negro con holanes los cuales a Jack le parecieron afeminados y le recordaron a como se vestía el comodoro.

-¡Buenas noches!¡Bienvenidos! ¡Yo soy Edward Thompson! dijo alegremente

-Mucho gusto señor Thompson, yo soy…

-Elizabeth Wilkinson, lo se, lo se, mi esposa me contó sobre usted, y usted debe de ser su esposo… dijo el señor Thompson ofreciéndole la mano a Jack

-Jack Spa… Wilkinson se corrigió Jack Capitán Jack Wilkinson, un placer finalizó dándole un apretón de manos

-¿Así que es Capitán? Vaya eso no me lo menciono mi esposa, verá yo también soy Capitán, soy un marino mercante, es por eso que casi nunca estoy en casa pero espero retirarme pronto.

-¿Asi que tiene un barco? pregunto Jack no pudiendo resistir mas

-Si asi es Sr. Wilkinson

-Dígame Jack, dejémonos de formalidades

Elizabeth miro a Jack con curiosidad, era evidente que algo tramaba.

-jajaja, me agradas Jack dijo el sr. Thompson

-Y dime una cosa Edward ¿Puedo decirte así verdad? preguntó Jack

-Claro, claro Jack ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Veras, recientemente ocurrieron una serie de eventos desafortunados en mi vida y robaron mi barco, ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo tuve que tocar puerto en ese horrible pueblo pirata de Tortuga por que necesitaba comida y agua, y al día siguiente ¡puff! ¡Y barco ya no estaba!

Elizabeth se sorprendió aun mas por lo bien que estaba actuando Jack su papel de marino mercante que hasta casi le cree.

-¡Que tragedia! Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti no dudes en pedirlo dijo el señor Thompson de todo corazón

-De hecho si hay algo que podría

-Cariño ¿no crees que te estas aprovechando de la hospitalidad del señor Thompson? dijo Elizabeth interrumpiendo ya que se dio cuenta de hacia donde iba esa conversación

-¡No te preocupes querida! Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes con gusto lo haré, los marinos debemos ayudarnos entre todos ¿Decías Jack? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-¿Lo ves querida? Los marinos debemos ayudarnos explico Jack a Elizabeth y ella solo giro los ojos con fastidio

-¿Me preguntaba si en tu próximo viaje podrías llevarnos a mi esposa y a mi en tu barco a Tortuga?

-¡¿Qué?! interrumpió Elizabeth

-Si querida, es que quiero recuperar mi barco y después llevarte a conocer a mi padre dijo Jack con naturalidad

-¡AH! Ya veo Jack por un momento pensé que solo ibas a exponer a tu bella damisela a Tortuga sin una buena razón, pero si es para que conozca a tu padre después, con gusto los llevare en mi barco, pero debo decirles que parto en 2 días ¿Esta eso bien para ustedes?

-¡No! dijo Elizabeth

-¡Si! dijo Jack al mismo tiempo

El señor Thompson los miró confundido.

-Cariño recuerda que hace tiempo quería que conocieras a mi padre, no quiero dejarte sola en esta isla de nuevo, y lo mas importante recuerda que: soy tu ESPOSOrecordo Jack haciendo énfasis en esposo, Elizabeth no sabia que responder pero ya habría tiempo de discutir este asunto después con Jack por el momento le convenía seguirle la corriente a Jack

-Si mi amor, esta bien es solo que no se si me de tiempo de empacar y….

-¡No te preocupes querida! Si no tienes tiempo de empacar enviaré a una de nuestras mucamas a que te ayuden.

_Fantástico, ahora será mas difícil salir de esta, esto me pasa por confiar en un pirata._

-Muchas gracias señor Thompson dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa

-¡Entonces todo arreglado! Vengan por aquí los presentaré con los demás dijo muy alegre el señor Thompson pero cuando se volteo Elizabeth dijo al oído de Jack:

-Aun tenemos que hablar sobre este asunto querido

-Lo se amor pero esperemos a llegar a la casa respondió Jack

El señor Thompson los presentó con algunas personas que tanto a Elizabeth como a Jack les parecieron bastante aburridas. Cuando Elizabeth y Jack estaban hablando con una señora que solo se quejaba de su salud llegó la señora Thompson.

-Jack, Elizabeth, vengan es la hora del baile les dijo mientras los guiaba hasta la pista de baile

La señora Thompson los llevó tan rápido y los tomo tan desprevenidos que les tomo un poco de tiempo reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pero antes de que Jack pudiera protestar ya estaban en la mitad de la pista y la gente los observaba.

El señor Thompson se colocó donde estaban los músicos y anunció:

-¡Les agradezco a todos por venir!!ahora es la hora del baile que será abierto por el Capitan Jack Wilkinson y su esposa la adorable Elizabeth Wilkinson! la gente aplaudió y mientras el señor Thompson daba indicaciones a la banda Jack miró a Elizabeth y le dijo

-¿Por qué Wilkinson? ¿No se te ocurrió un apellido mas ridículo? Elizabeth rió e iba a contestarle a Jack pero la música comenzó a sonar.

_Hace tantos años que no estaba en una fiesta asi, ojala Jack sepa lo que hace pensó Elizabeth_

_¡Demonios! ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¡Ah claro! La reverencia… pensó Jack_

Jack se quitó el sombrero e hizo una pequeña reverencia frente a Elizabeth, ella asintió con la cabeza, recogió un poco su vestido y se inclino un poco también pero solo lo suficiente y requerido para aquella fiesta de la alta sociedad, para demostrar su buena educación.

_No sabia que jack tenia idea de los modales en esta clase de eventos_

Jack tomo la mano de su "esposa" y acerco su cuerpo al suyo, la canción que sonaba era un vals muy romántico, Elizabeth puso su mano en su hombro y Jack puso su mano sobre la cintura de Lizzie torpemente ya que estaba algo nervioso por que hacia años que no bailaba y mucho menos con tanto público.

Comenzaron a moverse pero los movimientos de Jack eran torpes y pisó a Lizzie. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba nervioso por que lo que se acerco a su oído y le susurro:

-Jack tranquilízate, imagina que estamos solo TU y YO en otro lugar… en la cubierta del Perla, déjate llevar por la música y…

Pero antes de que Elizabeth continuara Jack ya había comenzado a describir pequeños círculos en la pista y se movía con mucha gracia.

Elizabeth estaba sorprendida por lo bien que estaba bailando Jack así que solo se dejo llevar por el y por la música, se oía el repicar del piano, el suave zumbido del violonchelo y el romántico violín que completaba el trío musical.

El vestido de ella giraba con mucha gracia y cuando Jack la inclinó sobre su brazo a solo unos centímetros del suelo Elizabeth le dijo:

-Jack no sabía que bailaras tan bien

Jack la reincorporo y le dijo al oído con un susurro:

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Lizzie

Elizabeth recargó su cara en el pecho de Jack, el la miró con ternura, sus caras comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente Jack se acerco a sus labios pero… no pudo tocarlos ya que justo en ese momento la música paró y la gente comenzó a aplaudir. Jack y Elizabeth se miraron un momento, luego hicieron una reverencia y finalmente salieron de la pista tomados de la mano.

-¡Que hermoso! dijo una de las invitadas

-¡Si! Bellísimo, se nota lo enamorados que están menciono una jovencita que al parecer era la hija de los Thompson por su parecido con ellos.

-Gracias Dijo Elizabeth algo nerviosa

Jack y Elizabeth no comentaron nada acerca del baile y solo se dedicaron a perderse entre la gente hasta que cuando una música mas alegre comenzó a sonar Jack le pidió a Elizabeth bailar y ella acepto de nuevo.

Bailaron un largo rato pero cuando ambos se cansaron, decidieron despedirse y volver a casa e Elizabeth. En el caminó de regreso no se dijeron ninguna palabra fue hasta que llegaron a la casa cuando Elizabeth dijo:

-Eres un gran bailarín Jack

-Gracias tu tampoco lo haces tan mal, aunque estas algo frígida dijo Jack, Elizabeth sonrió y simplemente respondió

-Buenas noches Jack, gracias por esta velada

-Buenas noches Lizzie, fue un placer, pero necesitas trabajar tus pasos de baile,yo podria darte clases

-Eres verdaderamente imposible Jack dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa, se dirigió a su habitación, se puso una pijama y se recostó

Jack simplemente se quito el traje y se puso su un pantalón que lizzie puso encima del sofá.

Ninguno de los dos pudo dormirse en poco tiempo por que estaban recordando lo bien que la pasaron en la fiesta.

-¡Lizzie tengo pesadillas!

-¡Duérmete! le grito Elizabeth y rió

_Al menos lo intente pensó Jack._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola este cap. esta algo corto pero los que vienen estan mas largos por que ya comienza la aventura jaja. Bueno queremos agradecerles a: LizzieSwannS,tikislona,Sparrabeth fan,NaTaLiA,Jesica,Jeny,NaYeli PoTTeR y Lau-lu por sus reviews! son inspiradores y nos ayudan a mejorar algunas cosas. sigan comentando porfavor. Besos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_Había un pequeño niño como de unos 5 o 6 años jugando con un palo pero para el no era un palo, era una espada. Imaginaba que era una gran pirata como su padre._

_-¡Todos a sus puestos!.- gritó el pequeño, al parecer estaba imaginando toda una batalla en el mar._

_Pero justo cuando el pequeño salto de una roca otra, cayó por que el sombrero que tenia puesto le quedaba demasiado grande._

_-¡Jacky! ¡Ven acá ya te dije que no debes tomar mi sombrero!.- grito un hombre que estaba en el muelle, al parecer ya estaba a punto de zarpar._

_-oh oh, si papá ya voy.- dijo el niño y corrió hasta donde estaba su padre pero no sin antes voltear a lo que era "su barco enemigo"(un montón de rocas) y amenazarlos con volver._

_El pequeño llegó al muelle, su padre le quitó el sombrero y revolvió su negro cabello con una mano._

_-¿Puedo ir contigo?.- preguntó el niño esperanzado_

_-No Jacky, lo siento pero no, debes quedarte con madame Macleod, ella te cuidara igual que las otras veces, y mientras yo no este ella también te dará clases._

_-Pero no quiero tomar clases ¡yo quiero ir contigo! ¡al mar! Además Madame Macleod huele raro.- dijo el pequeño Jack con un tono de berrinche_

_-Lo lamento Jacky pero a este viaje debo ir solo, tal vez algún día te lleve conmigo, adiós.-dijo el padre dándole una palmadita en el hombro, pero Jack lo abrazó unos segundos antes de que se fuera. Su padre subió al barco y dejó al pequeño futuro Capitan Jack Sparrow en el muelle con lágrimas en los ojos..._

Se escuchó un golpe y Jack Sparrow despertó en el suelo.

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Miro alrededor y recordó que estaba en casa de Elizabeth

_Maldito sueño, estúpidos recuerdos, necesito algo de ron._

Caminó hasta las gavetas de la cocina en busca de ron pero no encontró nada por lo que decidió salir a comprarlo, después de todo por el punto en el que se encontraba el sol ya debía ser casi medio día y al parecer Lizzie aun dormía tranquilamente. Asi que Jack decidió no despertarla, buscó un pedazo de pergamino para dejarle una nota a Lizzie en caso de que despertará antes de que el regresara. Pero como no había nada, pensó que de todas maneras a Lizzie no le importaría que saliera un rato.

Tomo su sombrero, su abrigo, se puso sus botas y salió en busca del ron.

A pesar de que el sol ya tenia algunas horas iluminando la ventana del cuarto de Elizabeth ella seguía durmiendo. Después de todo hacia ya algo de tiempo desde que no se desvelaba. Pero no podía quejarse la verdad es que la había pasado de maravilla la noche anterior.

Se oyó un ruido muy fuerte proveniente de la cocina por lo que Elizabeth se despertó sobresaltada. _¿Qué fue eso?_

-Jack ¿eres tu?

-Si amor.- respondió Jack desde la cocina

Elizabeth se puso de pie, se colocó una bata y se dirigió a la cocina aun un poco adormitada

-¡Vaya su majestad ha despertado!.- dijo Jack a Lizzie mientras movía algo del sartén. Elizabeth sonrió.

-¿Qué cosa estas haciendo Jack?.- pregunto Elizabeth mirándolo con curiosidad

-Es una receta secreta cariño, pensé en prepararte algo para agradecer tu hospitalidad

-¿En serio? ¿Y que quieres a cambio?

-¡Nada! ¿Cómo puedes creer que quiera algo a cambio?

-Mmm eres un pirata, eres egoísta, y no harías nada por mi a menos que salieras beneficiado así que...¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero que engordes Lizzie, la verdad estas muy flaca.- dijo Jack con una sonrisa burlona. Elizabeth sabía que algo tramaba pero lo descubriría después así que finalmente solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Pruébalo!.-dijo Jack a Lizzie poniéndole un plato de algo que ella no conocía frente a ella.

Ella lo probó y la verdad sabia delicioso. Jack sonrió satisfecho de que su comida le había agradado y el también comió y después de dar el primer bocado saco su botella de ron.

-¿De donde sacaste el ron?

-Veras mientras la bella durmiente descansaba yo fui de compras

-¿Ah si? ¿Y viste algo interesante?

-Si

-¿Si? ¿Qué viste?

-De hecho no solo lo vi, lo compré

-¿Qué compraste Jack?

-Una maleta para que empaques toda tu ropa y nos vayamos mañana a Tortuga.- dijo Jack con una gran sonrisa

-Sabia que algo tramabas...

-Lizzie vamos, ambos sabemos que odias este lugar

-No lo odio es solo que no es muy... interesante

-¡Lizzie eres el Rey Pirata! No deberías de estar encerrada en este cuchitril esperando a que la aventura llegue a ti, ¡tu debes de buscar la aventura!

-Pero Will...

-William no vendrá hasta dentro de 10 años, ¿Qué harás sola tanto tiempo?

-No lo se yo.-Elizabeth sabía que estaba perdiendo la discusión, ella amaba el mar, la aventura, no el encierro, amaba la libertad.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Comenzamos a empacar?

-Esta bien pero... tu también debes de hacer algo por mi ¿no crees?

-Eso no fue parte del trato cariño, pero digamos que acepto ¿qué cosa quieres que haga?

-Quiero que te des un baño, laves tu ropa y dejes de tomar ron al menos por hoy

-Si, si y NO, estoy de acuerdo en todo menos en la parte del ron.

-Bien entonces que tengas buen viaje a Tortuga

-¡Lizzie!

-¿Si Jack?

-Esta bien pero solo por hoy.-dijo Jack

-Bien.-Elizabeth sonrió y le dio la mano para sellar el trato.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Al fin había llegado el gran día, el barco del señor Wilkison esperaba en el puerto, las maletas de Elizabeth estaban escondidas bajo el sofá de Jack, en realidad eran pequeñas por que no tenía mucha ropa, y de no ser por que estaban fingiendo ser una pareja de "alta sociedad", solo hubiera llevado su ropa de pirata.

-¡Jack!, ¿que hiciste con mis vestidos?.- gritó Elizabeth molesta

-¡Ah! Están empacados amor, deje uno en tu closet que particularmente me agrado para que lo uses hoy.- respondió Jack sencillamente

-Si lo note, pero ¿quién eres para decidir que debo usar?

-Es un lindo vestido y si no te gusta usar vestidos tan... escotados, no deberías comprarlos.- dijo sarcásticamente Jack con un ademán.

-Dime donde están mis vestidos o...- amenazó Elizabeth a Jack

-¿O que vas a hacerme Lizzie?¿Quemar el ron?.- pero justo cuando Elizabeth iba a gritarle a Jack alguien toco la puerta y se escucho la voz del señor Wilkinson

-¡Buenos días! ¡Jack, Elizabeth!

Jack le dirigió una sonrisa a Elizabeth y abrió la puerta, el señor Wilkinson entró alegremente.

-¿Ya están listos?

-Ya casi Edward, veras mi esposa aun no se viste,... quería ponerse otro vestido que empaqué.- le susurro Jack como acusándola con el señor Wilkinson

-¡Oh! Ya veo, bueno entonces los espero en el muelle en unos minutos, pero querida Elizabeth, créeme que no importa que vistas

-Si, en unos minutos estaré ahí.- respondió Elizabeth y se retiro a su cuarto claramente molesta

En cuanto Elizabeth cerró la puerta Jack tomo las maletas y alcanzó al señor Wilkinson para que se las llevará.

Luego de unos minutos Elizabeth salió de su habitación luciendo un vestido rojo un poco escotado y miró a Jack quien estaba esperándola sentado en el sofá.

-Te juro que me las vas a pagar Jack

-He oído eso muchas otra veces y créeme nunca cumplen su juramento.- dijo Jack despreocupadamente.- ¿Ya estas lista?

-No del todo,Jack tenía un alhajero ¿Lo empacaste?

-Si, empaque absolutamente todas tus pertenencias querida ¿Ya podemos irnos de este deprimente lugar?

-Aun no, Jack yo tengo el cofre donde esta el corazón de Will, aun no se que es mas peligroso, si dejarlo escondido aquí o llevarlo con nosotros

-Creo que lo mejor será esconderlo en algún lugar de este pueblucho, ven, aun tenemos unos minutos, ¿Tienes una pala?

-¿Por qué tendría una pala?.- dijo Elizabeth irritada mientras cargaba el cofre que contenía el corazón de su verdadero esposo

-No lo se ¿Por qué no tenerla?.- Contesto Jack mientras buscaba algo con que escarbar pero sin éxito.

-Tengo una idea, ya se donde podemos ocultarlo, date prisa, dame el cofre estas demasiado debilucha.- dijo Jack mientras Elizabeth le entregaba el cofre.

_Perfecto todo esta saliendo como lo planee, pensó Jack._

Y sin cruzar mas palabras se dirigieron a la costa donde Jack había visto una cueva que podía servir de escondite, luego de llegar a la cueva Elizabeth se quedó vigilando la entrada, solo para asegurarse que nadie los viera. Jack estaba por esconder el cofre pero la tentación era demasiada, tenía una poderosa arma en sus manos con la cual podría negociar después así que no pudo resistirlo y comenzó a abrir el cofre. Como había planeado hacerlo desde que despertó esa mañana cuando vió el cofre escondido y la llave en un alhajero de Elizabeth que ya había empacado en sus maletas para que ella no sospechara nada.

-Jack ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Date prisa!.- le gritó Elizabeth con impaciencia

-¡Ya voy querida!.- respondió Jack mientras tomaba el corazón de Will y lo escondía entre su ropa

_Después de todo Will es mi amigo y estoy seguro que lo entendería, además de que no planeo dejar que lo apuñalen simplemente podría servirme para negociar. Mas vale prevenir que lamentar ¿no?_

Dejo el cofre vacio entre las rocas y salió caminando como si nada.

-¿Crees que estará seguro?.- pregunto Elizabeth algo preocupada

-¡Claro! Te puedo asegurar que no hay lugar mas seguro.- dijo Jack de manera muy convincente mientras tocaba el corazón que estaba en la bolsa de su gabardina. Elizabeth sonrió y comenzaron a caminar al puerto donde el señor Wilkinson ya los estaba esperando.

En unas aguas muy lejanas a donde se encontraban Jack y Elizabeth, un barco se estaba hundiendo mientras que otro barco emergía del agua para llevarse a todos aquellos marinos que fallecieron en ese accidente.

El Capitán del Holandés Errante se encontraba en los cuarteles del Capitán pensando en su bella esposa: Elizabeth.

_**Flashback**_

_Solo habían pasado unas horas desde que era inmortal. _

_-Necesitare la otra.- dijo Will mientras buscaba su bota. Inmediatamente Elizabeth le mostró que la tenía puesta. El retiro su bota y beso su pierna pero miro atrás con tristeza recordando su cruel destino._

_-Ya es casi el atardecer.- y se alejo con pesar hacia donde estaba su cofre diciéndole a Elizabeth:_

_-Siempre ha sido tuyo… ¿lo mantendrás a salvo?_

_-Si.- respondió con tristeza Elizabeth acercándose hasta quitarle el cofre de sus manos.- Si.- dijo de nuevo y sus caras se acercaron pero antes de poder tocar sus labios Will se alejo. Pero ella le grito:_

_-Will.- y lo besó apasionadamente_

_-No pierdas de vista el horizonte.- le dijo Will rompiendo el beso, regresando al Holandés Errante y dejando a Elizabeth sola en esa isla…_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Fue traído de vuelta a la realidad cuando su padre tocó la puerta.

-Will tenemos nuevos pasajeros.- anunció Bill Turner

-Ya voy.- dijo Will colocándose un abrigo.

_Solo espero que estés bien Elizabeth. Te amo. Pensó Will con tristeza._

* * *

**Esperamos que les haya gustado este capitulo subiremos el siguiente capitulo pronto! R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola chicas! Pues aqui otro capitulo de nuestra historia... perdon por el retrazo, pero una de nosotras acaba de entrar a la prepa y se esta adaptando! y pues ya les tenemos aqui un nuevo y entretenido capitulo! ojala les guste!

Por cierto, tal vez las actitudes que Jack tenga se vean muy... raras para su personaje, pero lo hemos puesto asi ya que investigando nos encontramos con la historia de su vida antes de ser pirata y queremos que ustedes la sepan! y mientras asi... ya saben enamorar a lizzie!

Bueno ya no las entretenemos mas, lean y dejen sus maravillosos reviews dicendonos que les parecio!

**Capítulo 8**

-¡Ya era hora! ¡suban, suban!

La señora Wilkinson ya estaba en el muelle y se despidió efusivamente de ellos, deseándoles suerte. Jack y Elizabeth abordaron el barco y miraron como zarpaban por unos minutos. Hasta que el seño Wilkinson se acerco a ellos.

- Vengan por aquí, les mostrare donde se quedara, Elizabeth ya puse tus maletas en la habitación.

-¿Mis maletas?.- dijo Elizabeth lanzándole una mirada fulminante a Jack. Caminaron hasta llegar a una bella puerta, Edward la abrió y ambos Elizabeth y Jack entraron seguidos del capitán del barco.

La habitación era un poco grande para un barco mercante, estaba decorada de una manera elegante, claramente se podía ver que la señora Wilkinson tenia buen gusto.

Elizabeth paso sus ojos del tocador, al sillón, a las cortinas, el elegante escritorio de madera y a sus maletas que estaban junto al buró y finalmente a la bella cama, ahí detuvo su mirada y sin pensarlo exclamo:

-¡¿Por qué solo hay una cama?! _Oh lo olvide Jack es mi "esposo" maldición ¿por qué dije eso en voz alta?_

Tanto Jack como el señor Wilkinson le lanzaron miradas extrañados y finalmente el señor Wilkinson le respondió:

-¿A que te refieres querida? ¿Querías otra cama?

-Creo que lo que mi esposa quiso decir es que a veces peleamos y cuando peleamos yo duermo en otra cama pero descuida cariño prometo no hacerte enojar esta vez.- dijo Jack dirigiéndose a Lizzie mientras le lanzaba una mirada de ayuda

-¡Claro! Lo lamento es que estoy algo confusa, usted sabe señor Wilkinson, por la emoción del viaje y todo eso supongo que necesito descansar un rato.

-¡Ah bien! Comenzaba a pensar que había algo raro, pero veo que no , entonces los dejo acomodarse, regreso en un rato.- finalizó con una sonrisa y se fue.

-¡Casi lo arruinas!.- reclamo Jack a Lizzie

-¿Yo? De no haber sido por ti nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, ¿tenias que decir que eres mi esposo?¿no? pues te diré algo ni creas que dormiremos en la misma cama, puedes dormir en el sofá de nuevo.- dijo Elizabeth señalando el sillón que mas bien parecía una silla

-Eso ni siquiera es un sofá, es una silla acolchonada

-Pues ojala este cómoda, ahora si me disculpas tengo que desempacar.-dijo Elizabeth comenzando a abrir una de las maletas. Jack solo la observaba. Cuando Elizabeth se distrajo organizando la ropa Jack saco el corazón de Will de su gabardina y lo metió en una fea bolsa de tela color café y luego esa bolsa la guardo en el mismo cajón en el que guardo las cartas de navegación que lo llevarían a la fuente de la vida.

Luego de un rato Elizabeth por fin había colgado toda su ropa. Mientras que Jack había puesto mapas y algunos libros en el escritorio y en ese momento se encontraba leyendo un libro que al parecer era bastante interesante por que Jack estaba absorto entre sus páginas.

-¿Qué lees?.- pregunto Elizabeth con curiosidad por que al juzgar por la expresión de Jack el libro parecía muy bueno.

-Es un libro sobre mitos y leyendas, muchas de ellas tienen errores pero algunas tienen algo de verdad

-¿Puedo ver?.- dijo Elizabeth

-Claro.- dijo Jack dándole el libro

En la página en la que Jack le dio el libro había una imagen de unas sirenas.

-Son muy bellas.- comentó Jack

-Si, lo son pero he escuchado que son peligrosas.- dijo Elizabeth analizando la fotografía de la sirena que tenia enfrente

-Lo son, por eso me sorprende que en este libro las pongan tan inofensivas, mira lo que dice ahí.- le dijo Jack señalando el pie de página

Elizabeth se sorprendió ya que el pie de página y las páginas que hablaban de ellas estaban en francés, de hecho todo el libro estaba en francés.

-No sabia que hablas francés.- le dijo Elizabeth sorprendida a Jack

-Te dije que hay mucho sobre mi que no sabes Lizzie.- dijo Jack con una sonrisa

-Ya comienzo a creerlo y dime ¿Has visto sirenas Jack?

-Oh si una vez mi barco se cruzo en su camino, tal vez algún día te contaré de todas esas... si se podría decir, aventuras, antes de ser un pirata. – a esto Elizabeth lo vio con duda y creando mil preguntas en su cabeza, a lo cual Jack decidió soltarle algo de información- Veras, Lizzie, uno no es toda la vida lo que es, yo no he sido pirata desde siempre; aunque tal vez yo ya lo traía en la sangre

-¿A qué te refieres, Jack?- le dijo acercándose a él y poniendo su mano en uno de sus brazos, el cual se tensó de inmediato pero Jack lo disimulo muy bien.

-Hace ya tiempo, yo fui un hombre como el tal Norrington. Claro que mucho más divertido y evitando la muerte

-Jack

-Si me sigues interrumpiendo no llegaremos al final del asunto Lizzie.

-Lo siento, por favor continúa.- le suplicó ya interesada en el asunto mientras los dos se sentaban al filo de la elegante cama.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que yo...¿recuerdas que Beckett dijo que el me había dejado una marca?- Lizzie asintió. Jack se arremangó el saco y le mostró entre todas las baratijas que traía colgando, una marca, una pequeña quemadura junto al tatuaje del cuervo que representaba su nombre.- Ésta fue la marca que caracterizó mi personalidad por el resto de mi vida.

-'P' de... pirata... ¿el te la hizo?- dijo ella tocando suavemente la piel de Jack, la cual se erizó un poco al contacto de la yema de sus dedos con su rígida piel.- ¿Cómo es que...? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué te dejaste?

-No tuve elección, querida. Pero yo también le deje una marca... Tenía unos... quince años cuando comencé a ayudarle a Beckett en la East Indian Trading Company

-¿¡Qué?!- le gritó Elizabeth sorprendida. Jamás hubiera pensado que Jack podría haber pertenecido a una compañía... menos a esa!

-Era un mocoso y por lo tanto no me di cuenta de las sucias intenciones que Beckett tenía en contra de los piratas e incluso algunos marinos mercantes... como el padre de Will. Al darme cuenta delo que la compañía quería hacer y la clase de negocios que hacia tome mi decisión no estaría de su lado. Por lo tanto me calificaron de pirata.

-¿Por qué tomaste la decisión?

-Veras, Lizzie, hace mucho yo tenia a mi mando un barco... se llamaba el Travieso Wench y un día me ordenaron llevar un cargamento, eran esclavos lo que querían que llevara, y la manera en que los trataban me pareció repugnante además de que siempre he estado en contra de la esclavitud, por lo cual los libere en África y cuando la compañía se entero de lo que hice, cuando Becquet se enteró el...

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y el Sr. Thomson entró a la habitación interrumpiendo su conversación.

-Siento interrumpirles, pero quería saber si necesitaban algo, quiero que su estancia a bordo de mi barco sea agradable. Les traerán la cena en unos minutos.- Jack trato de disimular su fastidio. Si no fuera por su promesa, ya le hubiera hecho saltar por la borda.

-Lo es, Edward, muchas gracias por todas las atenciones- contestó Elizabeth parándose a cerrar las cortinas dándole una señal de que ya estaban preparándose para dormir (pero la verdad Elizabeth no tenía sueño simplemente quería seguir escuchando la historia de Jack); señal que Edward no supo interpretar, pues siguió hablando como merolico.

-Les traerán la cena en un momento, disculpen que no pueda acompañarlos pero tengo cosas que hacer pero con gusto los espero mañana en mi habitación para cenar ¿Qué dicen?.- dijo entusiasmado Edward

-¡Por supuesto ahí estaremos!.- dijo Jack

-Bien entonces ¡Buenas noches!.- Finalizó el Capitán del barco y salió

Elizabeth miró a Jack esperando que continuara contándole acerca de cómo se convirtió en pirata pero no lo hizo. Llegó la cena y comieron en silencio, solo comentaban cosas elementales nada profundo. Finalmente cuando llego la hora de dormir Elizabeth le indico a Jack el sofá pero el prefirió el piso.

-No puedo creer que me deje mangonear así por ti.- dijo Jack quien estaba en el piso con una almohada y una cobija

-Soy tu esposa, acostúmbrate.- dijo Elizabeth y apago la veladora que alumbraba la habitación. Jack al escuchar esto esbozo una sonrisa e intento dormir. Mañana sería otro día. Elizabeth solo pensaba en que Jack tal vez le confiaria otra parte de su historia, la cual cada vez le impresionaba más y le dejaba ver al verdadero y antiguo Jack Sparrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

A la mañana siguiente Elizabeth se sintió un poco mal al ver a Jack aparentemente incomodo en el piso. Pero después de todo no iba a dormir en la misma cama que el. ¡Era una mujer casada!. Camino hacia el closet y sacó un vestido para cambiarse, entró al baño y luego de unos minutos salió lista para un nuevo día. Dio unos cuantos pasos pero no se dio cuenta de que había dejado su maleta en el piso y justo cuando caminaba hacia las cortinas tropezó con ella y cayó encima de Jack.

Jack se levantó sobresaltado a Elizabeth no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y en tan solo unos segundos el Capitán Sparrow se había colocado encima de la distraída damisela que tropezó, sujetándola de las muñecas como si fuera una amenaza.

-¡Ah eres tu!.- dijo Jack quien había reaccionado por instinto

-¿Quién mas creías?.- dijo Elizabeth algo alterada

-¿Caíste de la cama? ¿A que se debe tu visita?.- preguntó Jack aun deteniéndola

-Muy gracioso Jack, ahora ¿Podrías….?

Pero Elizabeth no puedo terminar la oración ya que entro un joven, uno de los grumetes. Al ver la escena se apeno y dijo con nerviosismo:

-Lo lo siento mucho yo, es que.- tartamudeo el grumete.- lamento interrumpir pero el capitán me pidió que les dijera que le gustaría desayunar con ustedes

-¿Qué no te das cuenta que interrumpes?.- dijo Jack asustando aun mas al pobre joven, a lo cual Elizabeth molesta se quito a Jack de encima y se levanto sonriéndole al grumete.

-No interrumpes nada y dile al Capitán que con gusto desayunaremos con el ¿En que tiempo?.- dijo Elizabeth amablemente mientras lanzaba a Jack una mirada fulminante, el se encontraba sentado en el suelo con una expresión de inocencia.

-En en… me dijo que en 20 minutos.- respondió el chico.

-Bien, gracias.- dijo Elizabeth y cuando el chico asintió con la cabeza y se disponía a salir Jack le gritó.

-¡Toca la próxima vez!.- El chico se puso tan nervioso que solo respondió:

-Si señor.- y casi cae al salir del camarote.

-¡Jack!.- le reprocho Elizabeth molesta

-¡¿Qué?! Alguien debe de enseñarle modales.- Dijo Jack levantándose del suelo

-¿Y tu sabes mucho de modales no?.- dijo Elizabeth sarcásticamente

-Aunque no lo crea señorita así es, con su permiso, tengo que ir al baño.- Dijo Jack haciendo una reverencia falsa y dirigiéndose al baño pero no sin antes mirar a Elizabeth y decirle.- Además tu fuiste la que me despertaste ¡yo debería de estar molesto!

Pero cuando Elizabeth le iba a dar una respuesta mordaz el pirata cerró la puerta del baño. Dejando a Elizabeth molesta en la habitación y lo único que pudo decir entre dientes fue: ¡piratas!

* * *

En un bar de la ajetreada ciudad de Tortuga se encontraba el Pirata John Lafitte esperando a que Jack Sparrow llegará tarde o temprano pero comenzaba a desesperarse. Cuando estaba bebiendo otro vaso de ron uno de sus hombres llegó alterado:

-¡Capitán! ¡Capitán!

-Tranquilo Charlie ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Capitán! Acabo de enterarme que el gobernador de Luisiana está ofreciendo una recompensa de 5000 liras por su cabeza

-¿Qué?.- dijo Lafitte algo sorprendido, se subió a la mesa y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Silencio! ¡Escuchen todos! Ha llegado a mis oídos que el ingenuo gobernador de Luisiana esta ofreciendo una recompensa de 5000 reales por mi cabeza pero oigan bien yo ofrezco 50000 reales por la cabeza del gobernador ¿Qué les parece? .- la gente que se encontraba en el bar gritó con entusiasmo.- ¡ah! Y corran la voz.- finalizó Lafitte y se volvió a sentar tranquilamente a disfrutar de su vaso de ron.

* * *

El desayuno estaba servido en una pequeña mesa para 4 personas y el Capitán recibió con entusiasmo a sus invitados:

-¡Buenos días! Pasen, pasen… espero que les agrade lo que prepararon.- dijo Edward a Jack y a Elizabeth quienes llegaron discutiendo sobre algo aparentemente. Pero el distraído señor Wilkinson no lo notó. Jack y Elizabeth sonrieron falsamente y se sentaron uno al lado del otro mientras que el señor Wilkinson se sentó de frente a ellos.

-¿Díganme que tan durmieron?.- pregunto cortésmente el señor Wilkinson

-Terrible.- respondió sin pensarlo Jack y Elizabeth lo miro enojada

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso la cama no esta cómoda? Lo lamento yo….- comenzó a decir Edward pero fue interrumpido por Elizabeth

-La cama estaba muy cómoda, no se preocupe, gracias, Jack solo bromeaba ¿No es asi amor?.- dijo Elizabeth sonriéndole falsamente a Jack.

-¡Si! Jajaja.- dijo Jack calmando al señor Wilkinson

-¡Ah! Que bromista eres Jack jajaja.- comentó el dueño del barco

-Si asi soy jajaja.- dijo Jack mirando a Elizabeth quien también fingió una risa

-Es fácil para ti decirlo por que no dormiste en el piso.- le dijo Jack a en un susurro casi inaudible

Elizabeth iba a responderle algo pero se contuvo ya que el señor Wilkinson los miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Qué esperan? ¡Coman!.- les dijo el señor Wilkinson casi desesperado.

La comida estaba deliciosa. Elizabeth comía con mucha propiedad mientras que a Jack parecía ya no importarle que los descubrieran y comía como siempre lo hacia. Pero nadie decía nada por lo que el señor Wilkinson decidió romper el silencio y se animó a preguntarles:

-¿Y díganme como es que se conocieron?.- al hacer esta pregunta Jack tosió y Elizabeth tomó agua.

-En una fiesta.- dijo Elizabeth

-La rescate de morir ahogada.- dijo Jack al mismo tiempo que Elizabeth.

El señor Wilkinson los miró confundido.

-Nos vimos en la fiesta y después la rescaté

-Me rescató y después nos conocimos en la fiesta.- Volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cariño por que cuentas la historia tan mal?.- le dijo Jack a Elizabeth en un tono comprensivo.

-Lo siento amor ¿Por qué no la cuentas tu?.- le pidió Elizabeth a Jack con una sonrisa falsa.

-Bien.- sonrió Jack.- Si como te decía Ed, era la boda del primo del hermano de un vecino y por casualidad yo estaba de visita en Port Royal. Tu sabes por cuestiones comerciales, como sea, Lizzie estaba en la fiesta también y desde que la vi quise acercarme a hablar con ella pero no me atrevía es decir ¿Cómo una hermosa dama iba a fijarse en mi?.- dijo Jack y Elizabeth comenzó a interesarse por la historia.

-Continua Jack ¿Cómo es eso de que casi muere ahogada?.- pregunto intrigado el señor Wilkinson

-Ah si, bueno luego de un rato salí a dar un paseo por el muelle a observar los navíos y tratar de conseguir el valor para hablarle a tan bella mujer.- dijo Jack mirando a Elizabeth y ella solo pudo sonreír, se quedaron unos segundos mirándose pero Jack recordó que tenía que seguir con la historia.

-Y estaba mirando las olas cuando Elizabeth cayó al mar, yo sin pensarlo salte al mar y la rescate.

-¿Pero como fue que cayó al mar?.- preguntó sorprendido Edward

-Es que estaba usando un vestido muy apretado y el corset que prácticamente no me dejaba respirar, lo que hizo que me desmayara mientras observaba las olas desde lo alto, pero afortunadamente Jack estaba ahí.

-¡Que suerte! ¡Parece que ustedes estaban destinados a estar juntos! Es que es muy extraño ¿no creen?

Jack y Elizabeth se miraron confundidos.

-¿No lo entienden? No fue casualidad que ese día usaras un vestido asesino y que cayeras al mar donde Jack estaba listo para tu rescate.- dijo el señor Wilkinson.

-Si bueno tal vez…- comenzó a decir Elizabeth pero fue interrumpida por que el primero de abordo entró a prisa gritándole al Capitán que lo necesitaban en el timón.

-¡Oh! Vaya, discúlpenme por favor, ojala les haya gustado el desayuno, los veré mas tarde.- dijo Edward y salió a prisa.

Jack y Elizabeth se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir.

-Buena historia.- comentó Elizabeth.

-Si bueno, es parecida a lo que ocurrió ¿no crees?

-Si solo que olvidaste mencionar, el medallón, al comodoro, los piratas, el barco que querías robar…- dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa.

-Son solo detalles amor.- dijo Jack con otra sonrisa. Y ambos siguieron comiendo.

* * *

La noche ya caía sobre el barco del señor Wilkinson. El día había transcurrido normalmente pero Jack y Elizabeth no habían hablado mucho desde el comentario del señor Wilkinson y el destino.

Elizabeth estaba viendo el mar mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho Jack acerca de lo hermosa que era y no pudiendo resistir le dijo:

-Jack ¿Realmente crees que soy hermosa?.- El Capitan Sparrow estaba analizando unos mapas pero al escuchar esta pregunta se levanto del escritorio y la miro con una sonrisa.

-Elizabeth yo….- comenzó a decir Jack cuando tocaron la puerta. Parecia que en este barco no se podía tener una conversación sin ser interrumpidos.

-¿Si?.- pregunto Jack con fastidio

-¿Puedo pasar? ¡Soy yo Edward!

-Claro, pase.- dijo Elizabeth

-Siento mucho el que no pueda yo personalmente atenderlos, pero alguien tiene que dirigir el barco.- se disculpo el señor Wilkinson.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, Edward- le dijo Jack quitándose su gabardina y botas- pero empiezo a sospechar que si siguen tantas atenciones, mi esposa ya no va a querer bajarse del barco mañana que lleguemos a Tortuga!- comentó Jack riendo un poco y viendo con una pequeña sonrisa a Elizabeth, quien le devolvió la sonrisa, una sonrisa que solo enamorados saben plasmar.

Los dos hombres rieron y siguieron hablando un rato hasta que vieron a Elizabeth regresar al cuarto ya con su camisón y una bata encima, se despidieron todos y Edward salió inmediatamente de la habitación dándoles un poco de privacidad.

-Al fin... ¿que no se cansa de siempre estar sonriendo?- le dijo amistosamente Jack a Elizabeth quien empezaba a deshacer la cama.

-Creí que el pacto de comportarte como mi esposo y vestirte como tal nada más era por la noche de la fiesta- le dijo ella ahora abriendo las cobijas.

-Ya me acabó agradando la idea, querida, estoy empezando a pensar en retirarme de la piratería y emprender camino en la actuación.

-Muy chistoso, Jack, pero creo que lo de pirata te sienta mucho mejor- ambos rieron.

-¿Sabes? Estuve pensando y creo que solo hoy puedes dormir conmigo.- dijo Elizabeth intentando sonar muy despreocupada

-¡Que bien!.- dijo Jack, y sin pensarlo se quitó el sombrero, la camisa y se metió a la cama junto a Elizabeth quien ahora no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Buenas noches, 'Lizabeth- le dijo apagando la vela del buró de su lado

-Gracias por convencerme de venir, Jack- le dijo ella apagando la vela de su lado y acomodándose en su almohada.

Jack sonrió y tapándola con las cobijas le dijo al oído:

-Al parecer ya no tendré pesadillas esta noche.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Queremos agradecerles por sus reviews a todas. Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo ojala les agrade y dejen reviews para saber que piensan. ah! y LizzieSwannS muchas gracias por recomendar nuestra historia! besos! Y para los demas que sean fans de la pareja Lizzie/Jack lean la historia de "lo que nunca debio ser no será" esta muy interesante y linda!**

**Ciao Mara y Fer!**

**Capítulo 10**

_Al verla despertar a mi lado por primera vez, no supe ni como evitar una gran sonrisa acompañada de una pequeña y silenciosa risa burlona. Nunca la había visto así: con el pelo algo enmarañado, pero con los rizos más definidos, durmiendo profundamente. Aún así, se ve más bella que nunca._

De pronto, Elizabeth despertó y al darse cuenta como Jack la miraba y lo cerca de ella que estaba, dio un brinco y se tapó con las cobijas.- ¡Jack! ¡No es agradable que mires a las personas así!- le gritó al darse cuenta que estaba en camisón.

-No te preocupes, querida, te he visto con muchas menos prendas- le dijo mostrándole una tierna sonrisa- por ejemplo cuando te tuve que quitar el corset por que casi mueres ahogada o ¿recuerdas esa vez que Barbosa nos abandonó a los dos en esa pequeña y olvidada isla de dios? Donde quemaste todo el ron... y la sombra o aquella ocasión donde…

-Esta bien, ya entendí. Ahora, capitán; ¿podría darle a su esposa algo de privacidad? Necesito cambiarme.

-Creo que estoy bien aquí- le dijo con falsa seriedad mirándola unos segundos más antes de desaparecer pero sólo por unos segundo antes de que su cabeza se asomara sigilosamente detrás de la puerta para observarla unos segundos más... mientras que ella se desvestía sin darse cuenta del intruso.

-¿Dormiste bien?- le dijo entrando nuevamente a la habitación rato después, para recoger su equipaje.

-Si, de hecho... ¡mejor que nunca!- y justo después de haber pronunciado la última sílaba se arrepintió de lo que acababa de decir...

¡_Estoy casada! ¡O supuestamente casada! ¡O lo que sea! No le puedo hacer esto a Jack, ni a mi... ¡mucho menos a Will! No puedo seguir con esto..¿ pero seguir con que?! ¡__Basta! ¿como puedo estar pensando estas cosas? Jack es mi AMIGO_

-¿Y tú, Jack?- dijo haciendo un lado sus pensamientos antes de que se volviera más loca que Jack

-Debo decir que bien, aunque déjame decirte que te mueves mucho en la noche, Lizzie. ¿Acaso tenías pesadillas?

-Si, creo que soñé que estaba durmiendo junto a un pirata... de hecho- dijo con cara pensativa- se parecía bastante a ti.

Ambos rieron

-¡Entonces debió haber sido un pirata muy guapo, valiente y encantador!- le dijo Jack poniéndose su sucia gabardina y sombrero y saliendo nuevamente de la habitación con todo su cargamento, incluyendo el corazón latiente de Will escondido dentro de la misma bolsa café en la que lo había dejado.

-De hecho, si- se dijo así misma Elizabeth al ver que Jack no estaba mas cerca.

* * *

-Necesito ron

Estas fueron las primeras palabras del Capitán Jack Sparrow al bajar en Tortuga: tierra de piratas; después de haber hecho su última actuación al despedirse de Edward momentos antes.

Elizabeth bajó lenta y cuidadosamente, ya que el vestido no ayudaba en nada; aparte de que le incomodaba, ya estaba acostumbrada a usar ropas de pirata.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cantina de siempre; pero justo a la mitad del camino, Jack vio algo o mas bien alguien que capturo su atención y se desvió totalmente del camino, dejando sola a Elizabeth.

-¡Jack! Espera, ¿a donde vas? ¡El camino es por acá!- le gritó tratando de alcanzarlo.

-¡Scarlet!- le oyó decir con alegría mientras se acercaba a una mujer de aspecto demacrado y con un muy ajustado corsé que hacía que se viera más de lo que debía enseñar, pero así eran todos en ése lugar…- ¡Querida, cuanto sin verte!- le dijo acercándose más a ella quien lo miró extrañamente.

-Jack Sparrow. Esto no se ve a diario- le dijo ella mirándolo de arriba abajo y cuando Jack creía que la pequeña costumbre que tenía de recibir bofetadas de todas las mujeres que conocía en Tortuga había desaparecido, Scarlet vio a Elizabet acercársele a Jack y tomarlo del brazo, recuperando aire, le soltó una gran bofetada seguido por una frase que hizo que a Elizabeth se ofendiera:

-¡¿Y que hace ésta aquí?!

-'Ésta' tiene un nombre- le contestó repulsivamente, defendiéndose.

-Lizzie, querida, ¿te parece que te alcance yo después en la cantina? Tengo unos asuntos que arreglar- le dijo echándole una mirada seductora a Scarlet y dándole a entender a Elizabeth que en su vida seguía habiendo muchas mujeres.- O, ¿por qué no te das una vuelta? Quizás encuentres algo o _alguien_ interesante.

-¡Jack!- le gritó ella enojada sin dejar que se fueran- Pensé que…

-Piensas mal.- Elizabeth abrió la boca lista para defenderse pero no pudo decir nada- ¿Qué no puedes vivir sin mi un momento?- le dijo dándose la media vuelta y continuando su camino junto con Scarlet quien solo le echó una mirada victoriosa a Elizabeth tomando a Jack del brazo y llevándoselo con ella.

-Bien, Jack. Te lo haz ganado. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egocéntrico? Pero ya veras… - Todo esto se lo dijo más bien a ella misma ya que Jack continuó su camino sin importarle lo que Elizabeth le estuviera diciendo.

Se fue refunfuñando y echando maldiciones hasta la cantina donde se sentó en la mesa más apartada de todas. Pidió una botella de ron y se dispuso a tomar de ella mientras veía como los hombres se peleaban y aventaban cosas y las mujeres les rogaban por una sola caricia.

El tiempo transcurrido lentamente y nada fuera de lo común ocurrió hasta que llegó Jack, ahora solo, y sin decir nada se sentó en su mesa y se tomó su botella de ron a lo cual ella lo miró con desprecio y cuando se disponía a levantarse e irse antes de hacer otra discusión sin futuro el la detuvo e hizo que se volviera a sentar.

-Verás Lizzie, la vida como pirata no es fácil- dijo sin soltarla, sabiendo muy bien que si lo hacía, ella huiría.

-No intentes disculparte...

-¿Disculparme?- le dijo atragantándose de ron- ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo has visto que yo me arrepienta de algo?

-Pues deberías- le dijo ofendida y tratando de zafarse de él.

-Lo que debería… definitivamente debería hacer es- dijo mirando la botella casi vacía- ¡ir por otra botella de ron! Si, debería –

-Eres patético

-Lo que digas será al revés - le dijo levantándose de la mesa, al fin soltándola

-Recuerda esas palabras, porque serán las últimas que oigas de mi- le gritó sin despegar los ojos del piso

-No pienses moverte de aquí- le advirtió

_Como dije, esas fueron las últimas palabras que oirás de mí por lo menos por un largo tiempo, no pienso seguirte aguantando. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Oh… a veces puede ser tan… irritante, piadoso e intolerante… y si, a veces puede ser tierno y… gentil y… todo un buen pirata y una buena persona; pero, ¿qué estoy pensando? Es un… idiota. Idiota yo por seguirle el paso; por creer que algún día va a cambiar…¿Por qué estoy tan molesta? No debería de importarme lo que haga o no haga con su vida… _

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una galante voz que al parecer se dirigía a ella.

-¿Está ocupado este asiento?- le preguntó esa asombrosa voz que al parecer le pertenecía a un delgado alto y apuesto hombre quien se sentó a su lado antes de que ella pudiera contestarle su pregunta

-De hecho… no- le dijo ella viendo a Jack con todo el enojo contenido.

-Si con la mirada pudieras matar; ese hombre ya estaría más que muerto- dijo acercándose a ella y apuntando a Jack

-Cómo desearía poder hacerlo

-¿Conoces a ése hombre?- dijo refiriéndose de nuevo a Jack

-Quisiera decir que no.

-Y bien- le dijo haciendo una vez más caso omiso de lo que decía (o al parecer eso intentaba aparentar)- dime, linda, ¿qué hace una hermosa mujer como tú en un lugar tan peligroso como este?- A esto, Elizabeth estuvo apunto de golpearlo, pero recordó que seguía llevando puesto su vestido de dama de alta sociedad, además de que pudo llegar a notar unas pequeñas miradas celosas e indiscretas de Jack quien ya iba en su tercera botella de ron y aún no se embriagaba.

_Mmm… ¿por qué no jugar un rato con el? Me agradaría ver la reacción de Jack, me la debe de todas formas…_

-De hecho, me tienen secuestrada… ese hombre,- apuntó a Jack- el que estaba viendo hace rato por eso nos mira de esa forma. Piensa que me voy a escapar- le dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Y no piensas hacerlo?

-Me mataría, aparte de que no tengo a donde huir, me encontraría sin pensarlo; soy su prisionera.

_Wow realmente soy buena en esto de las mentiras… debo acreditárselo a Jack, es un gran maestro del disfraz. Ojalá y esto no dure mucho, empiezo a aburrirme_

-¿Ayudaría si te digo que mi barco puede destruir a cualquier otro? ¿Qué te parece si vienes conmigo, linda?- le dijo tomándola de la mano y cercándose a ella más que antes, casi tocando sus labios pero la acción no pudo llevarse acabo ya que ninguno de los dos pudo moverse más, pues pudieron sentir una dura y fría espada atravesarse entre sus labios; lo que significaba que: el plan había funcionado.

-No deberías hacer eso- le advirtió Jack al hombre que intentaba besar a Elizabeth mientras le apuntaba al cuello con su espada.

-¿A si? Y dime, ¿eso a qué se debe?- le contestó el sacando su espada; después de todo nadie le decía que no a John Lafitté.

Las personas en las mesas de junto notaron la tensión en el ambiente y comenzaron a dejar lo que hacían para amontonarse en un círculo rodeando a los tres, viendo así el inicio de la batalla.

-Es peligrosa- le dijo Jack lanzándole a Elizabeth una mirada de advertencia y haciéndola a un lado para no lastimarla.

-Eso lo quiero ver… en mi camarote.

-¡Ah ya veo! Pero me temo que no va a ser posible.- dijo Jack

Lo que ocurrió después fue demasiado rápido Lafitte sacó su espada y Jack también y empezaron a soltar espadazos mortales por todo el lugar. Elizabeth intentó frenarlo, pero la cosa se volvió en una batalla sin fin.

De pronto, los dos piratas ya estaban peleando cerca de la barra, rompiendo todas las botellas. Sus espadas chocaron y se detuvieron mientras trataban cada uno por su lado hacer llegar su espada al cuello del otro. Todos los miraban.

-¿Qué haces aquí, John? Pensé que ahora tu región era el Sur de Madagascar… aburrido mar por cierto.- le dijo Jack haciendo más fuerza en su espada, ahora tendiendo al hombre contra la pared y la hoja de su espada casi en su cuello.

-¿Lo conoces?- le gritó Elizabeth

-De hecho, Jack, vengo por…- lo aventó y sacó las cartas de navegación al elixir de la vida.- esto- concluyo victorioso.

-¡No! Espera, ¿lo conoces?- le gritó Elizabeth tratando de quitarle las cartas, consiguiendo que el la tomara del brazo y le robara un beso después de pronunciar un pequeño 'gracias'- como reacción Jack volteó a ver a Elizabeth con la misma mirada que ella le lanzó minutos antes, queriéndola matar y deseando haber sido el quien le robara el beso a Elizabeth, después de todo ahora habían permitido que Lafitte recibiera lo que quería.

-Ey, John- le gritó antes de que se le pudiera escapar, haciendo que volteara- se te olvido esto- y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, a lo que el soltó el mapa para agarrarse la cara. – Ese va por el beso y este- le dijo dándole otro puñetazo- es por el mapa- concluyó empezando a sentirse satisfecho.

El mapa rodó y los dos se lanzaron por el pero ninguno logró tomarlo, ni siquiera Elizabeth que había corrido por el ya que al llegar al lugar donde éste se encontraba, la bota de otro pirata sostenía la botella…


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos! Antes que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews y una disculpa ENORME por no actualizar hasta hoy pero ambas hemos tenido mucha tarea,examenes y ya saben como es la escuela jaja en fin ojala les guste este capitulo y de nuevo muchas gracias por leer y aun mas por dejar sus bellos reviews! abrazos!**

**Capítulo 11**

_El mapa rodó y los dos se lanzaron por el pero ninguno logró tomarlo, ni siquiera Elizabeth que había corrido por el ya que al llegar al lugar donde éste se encontraba, la bota de otro pirata sostenía la botella…_

-Creo que ahora esto es mío- dijo con una chillona voz, levantando las cartas.

-¿Ah, si?- le dijo Jack sacudiendo su gabardina mientras se levantaba- Pues no veo tu nombre por ninguna parte.

Ahora ya eran tres en la batalla: Jack, John Lafitté y el Escorpión; como le decían ahí. Los demás en vez de observar, comenzaban a golpearse entre ellos defendiendo cada quien el lado del pirata que más les había convencido.

De repente con un gran movimiento de Jack, la espada del Escorpión salió volando al igual que las cartas que fueron a parar a las manos de John haciendo que ahora Jack lo persiguiera. Después de varias maniobras y tirarse entre ellos algunas bancas, Jack pudo hacer que se rindiera, pero aún sin soltar las cartas.

-Bien, ¿las quieres?- le dijo a Jack el cual abrió los brazo extendiendo sus manos tratando de tomar las cartas- Espera, todavía no me siento con ganas de compartirlo… a menos que- dijo volteando a ver a Lizzie y acercándose a ella lenta y seductoramente- un beso- le susurró lentamente a ella y subió su mano para acariciarla a lo cual ella lo bofeteó.

-Tu espada cayó al igual que tú,- le dijo defendiéndose- te rendiste, entrega las cartas.

-¿Quién dijo que me he rendido, linda?

-Va por el código de hermandad

-Lizzie, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que el código es una clase de guía, no un reglamento?

-Y yo soy el rey pirata y te ordeno que me devuelvas lo que no te pertenece.- dijo Elizabeth con mucha seguridad, Jack solo giró los ojos y algunos piratas rieron

-Estamos en Tortuga, asi que realmente no importa quien seas.- le dijo el Escorpión tomando de una botella

-Ya dije, es un beso o nada.- continuó Lafitté haciendo caso omiso como de costumbre a lo que decían los demás.

-Bien- quedó Elizabeth cercándose a él, pero Jack se interpuso entre ellos de nuevo

-¿Bien? De debe de haber otra manera.- le suplicó a John y se volteó a ver a Elizabeth quien no cambiaba de opinión -No es… no puedes hacer eso.-le advirtió- te lo prohíbo.

-¿Tu me lo prohíbes? Después de todo tu me convenciste de venir aquí.- le dijo acercándose demasiado a él.- Además, deberías estar con Scaret. Tenías asuntos pendientes con ella, ¿no es así? Aquí no se necesita tu ayuda, ya hiciste bastante.

Los demás hombres bufaron y otros rieron, poniendo la situación entre Elizabeth y Jack más tensa.

-Si, Jack, ¿por qué no dejar que la bese?- le dijo John Lafitte – A ti no te va a afectar en nada.

-¿A qué le temes, Jack?- le retó Elizabeth a lo que él volteó los ojos y se volteó a tratar de advertirle a John

-No la conoces, después de que te besa, te encadena a lo primero que ve y desaparece dejándote ahí. Después eres comido por una bestia de un solo bocado.- las personas a su alrededor rieron

-¿Ya pasaste por eso, Jack?

_**Flashback**_

_El Perla flotaba en el mar y ahí estaba parado el Capitan Sparrow, contemplando el Perla por ultima vez, cuando de pronto Elizabeth comenzó a acercase a el y le dijo:_

_-Gracias Jack_

_-Aun no termina.- respondió el_

_-Por regresar.- le dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa.-Siempre supe que eras un buen hombre_

_Jack solo la miró y de pronto ella colocó sus labios en los suyos.__ El__ sin pensarlo, se dejó llevar por su encanto, por el momento, por el deseo de sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo. Ella lo guió suavemente en retroceso, hasta llegar al mástil donde lo esposó , condenándolo de esa manera a ser devorado por el kraken._

_-Te quiere a ti, no al barco, ni a nosotros, es la única manera ¿No te das cuenta?.- El de nuevo solo la miró con un esbozo de una sonrisa. Ella quería probar sus labios nuevamente pero como siempre su arrogancia fue mas fuerte._

_-No lo siento.- le mintió Elizabeth a ese lindo pirata que tantos problemas estaba causando en su interior. Tantos nudos y revoltijos que no la dejaban seguir el camino que desde niña había planeado tan cautelosamente. Ese hombre que la estaba llevando a hacer aquello que nunca había pensado ser capaz de hacer, de llegar hasta el límite sin importarle las consecuencias._

_-Pirata.- le dijo sencillamente Jack con una sonrisa. _

_**Fin del Flachback**_

-Algo… similar.- dijo Jack recordando como fue devorado por el Kraken

-Bien, en ese caso me enfrentaré a las consecuencias- le dijo Lafitté con una risa burlona e irritante haciéndolo a un lado y tomando a Elizabeth por la cintura y acercándola a él listo para besarla…

_¿Cómo puede dejarse hacer eso? ¡Sucia! No puede ser… no puede ser! ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Por qué?- _balbuceaba Jack en su cabeza mientras que en su cara se reflejaba todo su enojo y frustración y su corazón palpitaba con rapidez-_¿Por qué me importa tanto? ¡Es solo una mujer!… ¡No! ¡Suéltala! ¡Déjala! No toques a MI Li… a Elizabeth!-_ gritaba con desesperación en su cabeza sin poder moverse y sin que nadie lo escuchara.

Elizabeth no podía zafarse de ése gran e interminable beso. Al parecer, ni moverse podía.

_¡Ya suéltame! ¡Quiero ver la cara de Jack! Necesito ver su reacción, puede que me ayude a… bueno debo aceptar que sabes besar. ¡No! ¡Ya basta! ¿¡Por qué no puedo moverme?! Elizabeth,¡¡ reacciona!!_

Y mientras los demás deseaban que todo esto terminara y pudieran por fin seguir en lo que estaban John Lafitté se sentía el hombre más glorioso de todos, pues había conseguido las cartas y poner a Jack en su lugar, junto con un bono extra: besar a Elizabeth.

_Felicidades, campeón. Como siempre, tú acabas ganando, eso lo sabe todo el mundo y ya era hora que Jack Sparrow lo entendiera de una vez por todas. Mmm… este beso es el mejor de todos los que he recibido y la muchacha no está nada mal… debería llevármela, me hará falta después… ¡si! ¡Me la llevaré!_

Después de unos momentos, por fin se pudo zafar Elizabeth. Observó a la gente dispersarse y le susurró a John Lafitté- eres un sucio

-¿Qué esperabas, linda? ¡soy pirata!

-Ahora dame las cartas- le dijo Elizabeth extendiéndole la mano con arrogancia

-Creo que no quedé satisfecho. Si repites – Elizabeth lo bofeteó una vez más y Jack se acercó a ellos ya reaccionando y justo cuando el le iba a contestar le soltó un puñetazo, tomó las cartas de navegación, la mano de Elizabeth y salieron corriendo del lugar a toda prisa hasta detenerse cerca del puerto, en una calle poco alumbrada donde nadie notaría su presencia.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?- le preguntó Elizabeth viéndolo sentarse en una caja de madera que apenas aguantaba su peso-Jack… ¡Jack! ¿Me estas escuchando?- al parecer pretendía ignorarla- Quieres jugar a la ley del hielo, bien.

En eso, Laffité ya se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos, acercándose lenta y silenciosamente para que no lo escucharan y tomar por sorpresa a Elizabeth quien ahora caminaba por donde el estaba.

-Te tengo- gritó agarrando a Elizabeth y poniendo un pequeño cuchillo en su cuello al ver que Jack se acercaba a el con su espada, listo para seguir la pelea.-Dame el mapa o ella muere… y por lo que veo no creo que eso sea lo que quieres, ¿o si, Jack?

-La chica no importa- dijo y a esto Elizabeth le envió una mirada venenosa pensando que lo que decía era cierto.- ya tengo lo que quería.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chicas! Aqui esta por fin el siguiente capitulo... perdon por la demora, pero la escuela absorbe a cualquiera... pero por ahora aqui les dejamos el siguiente capítulo! ojala les guste! y muchisimas gracias a las que nos han dejad reviews! recuerden que son nuestra motivacion y nos ayudan a saber que tal estamos llendo!! Mil gracias! aqui las dejo...**

**Capítulo 12**

_-La chica no importa- dijo y a esto Elizabeth le envió una mirada venenosa pensando que lo que decía era cierto.- ya tengo lo que quería._

-Respuesta equivocada- le dijo Lafitte deslizando un poco el cuchillo tratando de hacerle daño a Elizabeth pero Jack no le dio tiempo ya que justo cuando él había dejado de hablar, Jack dio un brinco a uno de sus lados, golpeó el único candil que alumbraba la calle y lo lanzó a su contrincante haciendo que este saltara hacia atrás soltando a Elizabeth quien corrió al lado de Jack mientras se creaba una pequeña línea de fuego entre los dos piratas, dándoles tiempo para salir corriendo al puerto.

-Por un momento pensé que… - comenzó a decir Elizabeth mientras corrían

-¿Que lo decía enserio?- le dijo sorprendido mientras corrían por las calles de Tortuga- ¡Pensé que me conocías, Lizzie!

-Últimamente me he dado cuenta que me equivoqué con eso.- le dijo mirándolo y dándose cuenta que él tenía su mirada fija en ella y no por donde iban.-¡Jack!- demasiado tarde, Jack acababa de tropezarse con otro hombre quien no se sorprendió de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Jack, Jack, Jack… No esperaba que fueras a llegar tan… rápido.- le dijo ese pirata mientras Jack abría los ojos y se paraba recuperando su equilibrio.

-¡Héctor!

-¡Barbosa!- gritó Elizabeth sorprendida al mirar mejor al pirata frente a ellos.

-¡Señora Turnner! ¡Qué sorpresa ver a una mujer casada con... un pirata- dijo señalando a Jack con la mirada-... en un lugar así!.- Cuando Jack escuchó Turnner sintió algo horrible en el pecho igual que Elizabeth. Barbosa satisfecho de ver la reacción que causo en ambos continúo diciendo:

-Bueno dejémonos de introducciones y vayamos al grano.- les dijo con fastidio volteando los ojos como de costumbre y extendiendo la mano- Ahora, Jack, dame las cartas de navegación

-Prefiero dárselas a Lafitté que a ti... ¡roba barcos!.- le dijo Jack abrazando las cartas hacia su pecho.

-Así que tenemos compañía.- interrumpió Lafitte que iba acompañado de otros dos hombres y llegaba a donde ellos estaban, listo para continuar la batalla.

Ahora eran cuatro contra dos. Barbosa sacó su espada, al igual que Lafitte y sus hombres. Jack miro a Elizabeth.

-Cuida esto un momento, Lizzie.- le dijo Jack entregándole las cartas de navegación a la fuente de la vida.

Jack también sacó su espada.

-Bien Jack entrégame las cartas y nadie saldrá herido.- dijo Barbosa

-Ni lo sueñes anciano.- le dijo Lafitte.- las cartas vendrán conmigo.- y lo amenazó con su espada.- al igual que la chica

-Está bien puedes llevarte a la chica pero las cartas ¡jamás!.- Dijo Barbosa

-¿Saben? Debo oponerme.- interrumpió Jack.- La chica y las cartas vienen conmigo igual que MI barco que TU robaste.- dijo señalando a Barbosa

-Bien parece que tenemos un problema.- Observó Lafitte

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué observador!.- le dijo sarcásticamente Barbosa a Lafitte

-Silencio anciano mejor retírate antes de que salgas herido.- contesto Lafitte de una manera altanera

-Yo me tendría más cuidado si fuera tu, no te imaginas a quien estas amenazando.- le dijo Barbosa.

Mientras ellos discutían Jack y Elizabeth aprovechaban la discusión y retrocedían unos pasos.

-Seguramente a un pirata de tercera.- dijo retadoramente Lafitte aun con su espada en alto.

-Soy el Capitán Barbosa, mejor conocido como el Capitán del Perla Negra.- pero al escuchar esto Jack quien ya estaba por lograr salir de este aprieto regreso rápidamente a donde estaban Barbosa y Lafitte.

-Eso es mentira… ¡Yo soy el Capitán del Perla Negra!.- Elizabeth giro los ojos

_¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¡Ya estaban a punto de salir de todo ese problema!_

Lo que paso después fue muy rápido. Lafitte atacó a Barbosa y Barbosa a Jack. Mientras que los otros 2 hombres fueron tras Elizabeth, al parecer esas eran las indicaciones que les había dado Lafitte: traer a la chica.

-¡Oh no!.- dijo Elizabeth retrocediendo unos pasos, buscando algo con que defenderse pero no tenía nada. Los intento golpear pero de nada sirvió. Desesperada solo pudo gritar:

-¡Jack!.- el volteó inmediatamente y corrió en su ayuda pero era demasiado tarde uno de los hombres ya tenía su espada en el cuello de Elizabeth y el otro las cartas. Tanto Barbosa como Lafitte al ver esto olvidaron su pelea y fueron a donde estaba Elizabeth y los dos hombres.

-¡Bien hecho!.- Los felicito Lafitte acercándose a ellos. Jack también quería acercarse pero apenas dio un paso el hombre que sujetaba a Elizabeth acerco aun mas su espada a su cuello.

-Te ordeno que me sueltes, soy Rey Pirata.- dijo Elizabeth al hombre que la sujetaba.

-Si claro y yo soy el Rey de España.- le respondió burlonamente.

-¡Suéltala!.- le gritó Jack

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo Jack?.- dijo Lafittemientras Jack sostenía fuertemente su espada listo para sacarle todas las tripas después de estarlo exponiendo y amenazando de esa forma.

-Solo suéltala.- le ordenó tratando de respirar

-Una buena razón, Jack. Es eso o la chica se va conmigo.- le dijo Lafitte retrocediendo cada vez más y adentrándose así al muelle donde amarraba su barco.

-No hay razones, solo déjala fuera de esto.

-Otra vez, respuesta equivocada, Sparrow. Aunque déjame decirte que eres muy malo mintiendo y fingiendo que no te importa.- le dijo Lafitté tomando una cuerda que se le había sido aventada por uno de sus lacayos dentro del barco, y de una forma u otra acabó subiendo al barco sin que Jack pudiera siquiera rasguñarlo; llevándose a Elizabeth con él.

-Maldita sea! Ese pirata me las pagará, no se saldrá con la suya otra vez- gritó Jack desesperado mientras veía como el barco que tenía a la mujer que tantos problemas le había traído últimamente en su cabeza y en su entorno, se alejaba y él no podía hacer nada al respecto... o al menos eso pensaba hasta que Barbosa decidió interrumpir sus frustrados pensamientos...

-Sin barco y sin mujer, quien lo diría del Capitán Jack Sparrow... espera, tampoco es Capitán- dijo con una risa burlona mientras se adentraba más en el muelle, dirigiéndose a su supuesto barco.

-A donde crees que vas?- le dijo incrédulamente Jack tomando una antorcha que colgaba junto a él, la única antorcha que iluminaba la entrada al puerto (últimamente le venían muy en uso todo tipo de antorchas). Barbosa primero lo observó con burla sin pensar en lo que tramaba el pirata frente a él, pero Jack ya tenía todo en sus manos. Empezó a soltarle espadazos a Barbosa, para así llegar a cambiar de posiciones y el estar del lado del muelle, más cerca del Perla, para después arrojarle la antorcha que sujetaba, a Barbosa, creando más oscuridad y otra barrera de fuego entre ellos, barrera que no dejó cruzar a Barbosa y triunfantemente salió corriendo hacia su adorado navío, que yacía en las turbias aguas de la noche, esperando a su único Capitán, listo para otra aventura.


	13. Chapter 13

Bien chicas, aqui les dejamos el siguiente capitulo. Perdon por la demora, pero hemos estado algo ocupadas con la escuela. Pero aun asi aqui les tenemos el siguiente cap! Muchas gracias a todas nuestras lectoras por seguirnos el paso y por sus grandiosos reviews, nos han inspirado a continuar esta historia. R&R!!!

**Capítulo 13**

-¡Suéltame!.-le gritó la muchacha al sucio hombre que intentaba hacer que ella entrara a uno de los muchos camarotes del barco donde ahora se encontraba secuestrada.

-Mira, mujer, estás en mi barco y por lo tanto.- Elizabeth ni siquiera permitió que terminara, soltándole una bofetada que hizo que le empezara a sangrar la nariz.

-Recuerda que por mí, estaría en otro lugar. Cualquier lugar es mejor que éste.- le contestó muy indignada.

-Seguramente-comenzó a decirle Lafitte mientras tomaba una toalla mojada y se limpiaba la cara- ...seguramente estarías con... debo decir... tu pirata, Jack, ¿no es así? .- a esto, ella apretó la cara tratando de contener mil maldiciones y un gran sentimiento

-¡Por supuesto que no! Para su información, soy una mujer casada

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué clase de mujer casada finge estar secuestrada por un pirata y después corre a los brazos de ese pirata cuando las cosas se salen sus delicadas manos?.- dijo Lafitte con una burlona sonrisa

-Mis motivos no son de su incumbencia.- respondió cortantemente

-Parece que he puesto el dedo en la llaga... después hablaremos de eso. Primero ¿Por qué no empezamos por presentarnos como personas civilizadas?

-Yo no veo a nadie civilizado por aquí además de mi

-Mi nombre es John Lafitte.- Dijo haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Elizabeth, mientras hacia una caravana (no había que olvidar sus modales)

-¿De qué me sirve saber su nombre? No pienso quedarme aquí mucho tiempo

-¿Siempre es tan hostil y arrogante? Pobre de su marido

-Tendría más cuidado al hablar de _mi_ marido

-Pues no veo por qué tener cuidado de un hombre que deja a su esposa vagar por tortuga con un pirata, y aun mas si estamos hablando de Sparrow

-Yo no le pido permiso a nadie y Jack es mi amigo y amigo de mi esposo, ambos confiamos en el.

-Entonces, su marido es un imbécil por confiar en Jack y mas por confiar en ti.

Elizabeth se abalanzo sobre él para golpearlo pero Lafitte la detuvo antes de que dejara alguna marca sobre su bello rostro.

-¿Quién se cree para hablarme de esa manera? Cuando salga de aquí tanto el Perla Negra como el Holandés Errante hundirán su barco

-¡Vaya el Holandés! ¿Así que tu esposo es el _Capitán_? Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba pero ahora todo se aclara- a esto Elizabeth se dio cuenta que acababa de darle información innecesaria a Lafitte y esto podría ocasionarle severos problemas. En esos momentos se sintió como una tonta por haberse dejado manipular de esa forma y por ése hombre. De pronto la postura tan firme que sostenía la muchacha, cambió radicalmente, destrozándose al pensar lo que podía traer como consecuencia el que hubiera soltado esa información.

-Yo no dije que- trató de corregir su error, pero el titubeo la delató- que Will fuera el Capitán del Holandés

-¡Ahora ya tenemos un nombre! Así será más fácil dar con el.- volvió a retar victoriosamente

-¿Qué quiere con él? No se atreva a –

-"Mis motivos no son de su incumbencia"- le dijo imitándola

-Eres despreciable.- le dijo viendo a través de la ventana mientras Lafitte reía de su comentario- ríe mientras puedas, Jack no debe tardar en llegar.

-Sí, no lo dudo, un hombre hace lo que sea por conquistar a una mujer, más si esta se encuentra a miles de kilómetros de su esposo... Pero no se preocupe, no será de mi boca por la cual su esposo se entere que tiene un amorío con Sparrow

-Will no va a enterarse, porque...- no pudo terminar de plasmar su idea en palabras ya que fue interrumpida por Lafitte

-Ah! No lo niega. Bastante interesante...

Y mientras él pensaba en el amorío con Jack, ella se preocupaba por el hecho de Will enterándose de que ya no estaba esperándolo en la isla, tal como le había prometido.

-¿Quiere ver, como logro que se entere de que su esposa fue secuestrada debido al descuido de su acompañante... empezando por el hecho de que la llevara a un lugar _taaan_ peligroso como Tortuga?- y dicho esto, no esperó si quiera un suspiro de Elizabeth, para sacarla a cubierta a demostrarle de qué era capaz.

-Ustedes dos.- ordenó a dos sirvientes suyos que lavaban los pisos-Irán con el Capitán del Holandés Errante y le comunicarán el paradero de su querida esposa y como ha ido a vagar por rumbos como Tortuga. No se les olvide comentarle que está en estos momentos secuestrada por el mejor pirata de los mares Españoles.

Laffite sacó su pistola y sin pensarlo, se escucharon dos disparos y dos cuerpos cayeron por la borda del barco.

-¿Qué derecho tiene usted para quitarle la vida de esa forma a dos hombres inocentes? ¿Quién le ha dado el poder para hacer eso? Eres un maldito, un maldito y descarriado pirata.- le gritó Elizabeth mientras observaba los cuerpos a lo lejos del barco, hundirse, mientras eran dejados en las manos de su marido.

-Todos los piratas somos así, querida

-Ni Will, ni Jack son así.

-Y de nuevo a defender a Jack.- volvió a presionarla- El estar... _tan_involucradaemocionalmente...- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra tan- de un pirata como él puede ser peligroso.

-¡¿Quién dice que esté enamorada de Jack?!- le dijo acercándose peligrosamente.

-Yo nunca dije _enamorada_, pero ya que usted lo menciono... debería mirarse en un espejo, querida. Quizás la cara que pone cuando alguien menciona a Sparrow, conteste su pregunta.

-Soy una mujer casada, no busco amor en un pirata.

-Una dama casada... que mala excusa, si acabas de decirme que no pides permiso de nada...- le dijo el pirata arqueando demasiado una ceja y saliendo inmediatamente de la habitación sin esperar la respuesta de Elizabeth, ya que estaba más que entendida.

OoOoO

-¡Capitán! ¡Ha regresado!- dijeron al unísono varios de los tripulantes del Perla Negra mientras veían a Jack abordar. Entre ellos, Pintel y Raghetti, quienes se acercaron rápidamente a él, en cuanto se encontraba tras el mástil.

-Me extrañaron, ¿cierto?- les dijo Jack sin prestar mucha atención a lo que les decía pues estaba examinando que su Perla siguiera intacto, tal como lo había dejado.

-Se podría decir que... si, Capitán.

-Perfecto. Ahora, terminemos con los sentimentalismos y corran a sus lugares. -Pero, ¿y el Capitán Barbosa?- gritó alguien a lo lejos

Jack se paró en seco al oír semejante tontería y buscó al culpable de semejante blasfemia. El joven que había dicho esto, se cohibió al ver la reacción de su nuevo Capitán.

-Tu nombre- le gritó Jack mientras los demás le abrían el paso

-Jacob, señor- le dijo todo apenado y asustado

-Soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow, el dueño de éste navío y Barbosa es lastre, ahora, ¡todos, a sus puestos! -Jacob se quedó unos momentos observando al Capitán, pues era la primera vez que veía en persona al famoso Capitán Jack Sparrow del que tanto había escuchado y después, tomó su puesto como el resto de la tripulación.

-Espero que este barco esté cargado de ron. Tenemos un barco que seguir...- dijo Jack para sí mismo mientras se dirigía al mástil y sacaba su brújula, la cual le mostraría el camino a lo que más añoraba.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todos! Antes que nada queremos pedirles disculpas por el ENORME retraso, pero hemos estamos ocupadas con la escuela y otras cosas, gracias por su paciencia, esperamos actualizar pronto el siguiente capitulo y que este les guste.

Lizziesswan: Muchas gracias por tu interes en nuestra historia. La tuya nos esta gustando MUCHO. Ojala que este capitulo te agrade. Besos!

* * *

-¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! _ un hombre gritaba mientras se acercaba al camarote del capitán del "Holandes Errante"

-¿Qué ocurre?_ pregunto Will abriendo la puerta y mirando con preocupación al pirata que tenia enfrente

-Capitán_ comenzó a decir recobrando el aire_ unos hombres que acaban de abordar dicen que_ tomo aire_ dicen que fueron asesinados para entregar un mensaje a usted

-¿Qué? ¿Pero quien? ¿Qué mensaje?_ pregunto Will un poco alterado

-Dijeron algo sobre su… esposa_ cuando termino de decir eso Will no lo pensó y subió a la cubierta de inmediato _¿unos hombres le tenían información de Elizabeth? ¿Ella estaba bien? _Mil preguntas cruzaron la mente de Will hasta que se encontró donde estaban los recién llegados.

-¿Qué mensaje tienen para mi? ¿Quién los envió? _ exigió saber Will

-¿Usted es el Capitán? _ pregunto temeroso uno de los hombres que habían sido asesinados

-Si soy yo

-Nos envió el de "El Conquistador" John Laffite_ Comenzó a decir el hombre mas delgado pero lo interrumpió su compañero

-Nos ordeno que le dijéramos que su esposa, ha sido secuestrada por el y…

-¡¿Qué?!_ Interrumpió Will, no podía creerlo_ Eso es imposible ella estaba en una isla prácticamente desierta ¿Cómo pudo pasar algo asi?

-Capitán también debemos decirle que ella estaba en Tortuga, fue ahí donde la secuestró

-¡¿Tortuga?! ¡¿Cómo fue que…?!

-Will calma_ dijo su padre, quien había escuchado todo

-¿Cómo voy a calmarme si me están informando que mi esposa esta secuestrada?

-Will, creo que lo mejor sería verificar si lo que dicen estos hombres es verdad_ le dijo apartándolo de los nuevos tripulantes.

-Tienes razón, ¡Tenemos un rumbo nuevo! ¡Hicen las velas!_ Ordenó Will y se dirigió al timón. Tenía que averiguar si su amada y dulce esposa ya no lo esperaba donde la había dejado.

* * *

Ya habían pasado 4 días desde que Barbosa reveló que venía a bordo del Perla Negra y como Jack llevaba prisa decidió que se encargaría después de él.

-Jack, Jack, Jack. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? No siempre tendrás lo que quieres. Menos si se trata de una chica.- le dijo Barbosa mientras Jack tomaba el timón del Perla- más si se trata de la Señora _Turnner_- le dijo haciendo énfasis en su nuevo apellido de casada.

-No es su culpa- le contestó Jack sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo por voltearlo a ver. De hecho, se lo dijo para sí mismo pues sabía que la culpa era de él, por haberla hecho enojar. Y gracias a sus notorias expresiones Barbosa se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y como siempre, tomó su lugar de hombre de mala rama.

-¡Oh! ¿Soy yo o el pequeño Jack está triste?... o ¿Quizá frustrado?-dijo vacilando-...o... tal vez solo. Sin la damisela. Sin la –

-¿No deberías estar haciendo otra cosa? ¿Pateando cachorritos? ¿Entrenando monos? ¿O…?

-Si, tal vez debería avisarle al joven Turner que su querida y dulce esposa está perdida gracias a Jack Sparrow, su sincero amigo. ¿Te gusta? ¿Que tal, Jack?- sus ojos amarillos se fijaron aún más en los de Jack, acercándose más que de costumbre.

-Aquí no pasa nada. Tal vez si William estuviera cuidándola siempre o si ella no fuera tan irreverente, nada de esto hubiera...- no pudo ni terminar su pensamiento; porque vió que el camino hacia donde apuntaba su brújula. El camino por el que Lafitte los estaba llevando era demasiado peligroso.

Barbosa también se quedó atónito pues el también conocía ese camino entre rocas y cuevas.

-Bueno si este es el camino que dice tu brújula entonces es el correcto por que recordemos que Lafitte lleva las cartas de navegación y tu nos guías hacia lo que más deseas en el mundo ¿Cierto?_ dijo Barbosa a Jack

-Si, esperemos que ese idiota sepa leer las cartas y estemos en el rumbo correcto_ le respondió Jack

-Mas bien esperemos que el gran Jack Sparrow este seguro de lo que quiere_ le dijo Barbosa

-La brújula apunta al barco de Lafitte por que lo que mas quiero son las cartas de navegación

-Si claro_ dijo Barbosa en tono sarcástico, giro sus ojos y se fue a dar indicaciones a la tripulación, pues estaban entrando en una zona de peligro…

* * *

Mar adentro "El conquistador" abría su camino entre las rocas y cuevas mientras que la luz de un nuevo dia iluminaba la ventana del cuarto de Elizabeth.

-Buenos días señorita_ dijo a Elizabeth la joven mucama que había sido asignada por Laffite y estos últimos 4 días la había atendido.

-Buenos días Rose_ Respondió Elizabeth quien estaba peinándose frente al elegante espejo que tenía en su camarote, la verdad es que estar de pasajero en El Conquistador era algo muy cómodo y diferente a todo otro barco por la cantidad de sirvientes que traía pero ella se seguía sintiendo incomoda e intranquila. No sabía que tan atrás habían dejado al Perla y a su capitán (cualquiera que realmente fuera) y eso la hacía sentir aun mas ansiosa.

-Señorita Elizabeth, el capitán me pidió que le dijera que la está esperando en el comedor para desayunar_ dijo Rose mientras tendía la cama de Lizzie.

-Dígale que no voy a ir y que debería dejar de intentarlo_ respondió Elizabeth quien se había estado negando a sentarse a comer con su secuestrador por lo que todos los días algún sirviente le había llevado la comida a su habitación. Pero Lafitte seguía insistiendo.

-Señorita, lamento decirle esto pero el Capitán me dijo que si no asistía a su desayuno hoy, ya no se le alimentara_ le comunico en voz baja Rose

-Bien pues entonces moriré de hambre_ concluyó Elizabeth enojada

-Con permiso_ dijo la mucama y salió de la habitación.

_¿Quien se cree? Ojala Jack llegué antes de que muera de hambre_ pensó Elizabeth mientras se sentaba a leer un libro para distraer a su estomago._

Unas horas después. Cuando llegó la hora de la comida Rose volvió al camarote de Elizabeth para ver si había cambiado de opinión pero Elizabeth a pesar de lo mucho que le dolía su estomago se negó nuevamente y continuó leyendo.

La noche llegó y Elizabeth ya no podía mas con el hambre pero su orgullo era mas fuerte, tenía que resistir. Estaba buscando algo que poder hacer, algo para distraer su mente y no pensar en la comida cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar? _ Era la voz de Lafitte quien no esperó la respuesta de Elizabeth y entró con galantería, con su changuita "Chiquita" en su hombro.

-¿Qué quieres?_ dijo con sequedad Elizabeth

-Mira querida, ya te he dicho que aquí tu eres una pasajera no una prisionera pero no entiendo por que asumes esa posición de mártir, ¿Sabes? Estas demasiado flaca y si no comes algo talvez desaparezcas, asi que te propongo algo: Deja de ser tan orgullosa y ven al comedor.

-No soy tu pasajera, soy tu maldito trofeo, tu trofeo por haberle ganado a Jack_ le contesto Elizabeth sin mirarlo. "Chiquita" se bajo del hombro de Lafiitte y brincó al regazo de Elizabeth.

-Y de nuevo con Sparrow _ Lafitte rió y luego continuo_ intente ser amable contigo pero tu no quieres ser amable conmigo asi que ¿sabes que? Te traerán la cena en unos minutos pero déjame decirte algo: cuando lleguemos a donde están las sirenas desearas haber sido mas amable_ concluyó Lafitte y salió dando un portazo.

_¿Sirenas? Mas vale que Jack se de prisa… _

Pensó Elizabeth mientras acariciaba a la pequeña mona que la miraba con curiosidad.

* * *

¿Que pasará cuando lleguen a las sirenas? jaja ojala les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias jeje

atte.

Mara y Fer.


End file.
